Where The Wild Things Are
by Bella Regia
Summary: The forests that surround 19th century Forks are not a safe place to be, as Bella soon discovers.
1. Chapter 1

**All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. (Lucky her!) Hope you enjoy this one!**

--

The flickering lamplight cast long shadows on the bedroom wall. I was tired, so tired.

I pulled on the lock to the trunk at the foot of my bed, and pushed the top open. It was empty, as was to be expected. The sight of the trunk's bare bottom brought back the tears, and an even heavier weariness settled on my shoulders. Defeated, I slumped on the floor and wept.

My father would have been sad to see me like this, I knew. I imagined him hearing my wrenching sobs and rushing to my side, ready to ease my pain. But that was not to be, never again.

Losing both my parents within months of each other had been the most terrible blow I had suffered in all my eighteen years. We had moved west a while ago, following the promise of territory expansion. How my father had stumbled upon the small town of Forks for us to settle in, I couldn't understand. The town had been settled during the gold rush, but only a few decades later had been left to wither.

My father had been established as the town sheriff, much like the position he'd held when we lived back east. My parents and I had been a happy family, I their only and doted-upon daughter. My mother and I had followed my father willingly enough, safe in the belief that as long as we were together, nothing could go wrong. How sadly mistaken we were…

Lost in the memories, I forced myself to sit up, wiping my eyes on the sleeve of my dress. I leaned on the bedpost, drawing my knees close to my chest. I glanced about the room, and inevitably thoughts on the life I was about to leave rose unbidden in my mind.

My mother had become gravely ill, afflicted with a strange fever that had left few families untouched. My father and I had tried in vain to nurse her back to health, spending long nights in a fruitless vigil. In the end, she succumbed, leaving my father and myself to mourn her.

But he did not mourn long. Soon after we lost her, my father fell ill as well; his body seemed to burn twice as fiercely as my mother's. The town physician was burdened with other cases in Forks, yet he still found time to tend to my father. But there was nothing he could do. The fever ravaged through the town, and before three more days had passed since my father was bedridden, he passed away, leaving me all alone.

The thought of my father, recently buried in the town graveyard next to my mother brought fresh tears. They seemed to have no end. No amount of comfort from the other women in the town had been enough to stem their flow—all of us had suffered so. The wives and daughters of Forks had come to help me prepare for the burial, cleaning and cooking. It occurred to me that I should have done the same for them, and I told my friend Angela so. She shook her head gently, saying that I had lost nearly twice as much as most families, and no one would expect more from me.

My eyes continued to cast about the room, and finally settled on the books my father had given me for my last birthday. I couldn't forget those. With much effort I rose from the wooden floor and strode to the dresser, where I picked up the leather-bound books, hugging them tightly to myself.

I seemed to draw strength from them, and I lovingly set them in the corner of the trunk. Now that it wasn't completely empty, I felt better. I took a deep breath, and began taking clothes from the small armoire in the corner of the room. I packed dresses and petticoats into the trunk, as well as my boots for the coming winter. I did not have much, and soon the small trunk was full.

I left my room and walked into the kitchen. I spotted what I was after—our family Bible and pictures in leather frames. I nestled them on top of my cotton clothes, before shutting the lid on the trunk. I sat on the bed, purposeless, and stared morosely at my hands. All my previous strength had drained out of me.

I contemplated what tomorrow would bring. Dr. Cullen, the physician who had ministered to my parents, had arranged for me to live with Reverend Webber after my father's death. Rev. Webber and his wife had kindly agreed to take me in, despite his large family. To avoid being a great burden to them, I had obtained a position working at the local dry goods store in town. It was owned by the Newton family, and I would help them manage one of their counters.

It was not unheard of for women to work occasionally at these kinds of stores, and it was respectable employment. Although the Newtons' son, Michael, sometimes made me uncomfortable and we would be working in close proximity, I had to make the best of it.

I sighed, and curled on the bed, tucking my feet beneath me. I had spent far too much time sleeping the last few days, but any activity soon tired me. The sadness of my loss weighed heavily upon my heart.

"_Bella… Bella…_" My father's voice seemed to whisper to me. Before I could shed any more tears, I fell into a troubled sleep.

--

**Kind of boring, I know, but I have to set the stage for future drama. R&R please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Now they've closed MOVIE THEATERS in Mexico… guess I'll have the weekend free for writing… enjoy.**

--

"Isabella Swan." I hesitated to turn around, recognizing the loathsome, drawling voice. My hands fumbled with the bales of cloth I held, before I gave the smallest sigh and faced the counter.

"Mr. Newton." I refused to use his name if I could help it, as though it were something foul in my mouth.

"Come now, Bella. We can dispense with the formalities; we are friends after all, no?"

_Not if my life depended on it. _I smiled wanly and continued folding calico cloth. Working at the Newtons' store, I was forced to coexist with Michael Newton, day in and day out. He handled the financial aspect of the store, while his father dealt with the more practical matters.

He seemed to make it a point to address me and attempt to make small talk. His grating tones and vile demeanor—evident since the first moment I met him, years ago—made my job barely tolerable. I was showered with his constant, undesired attention; I wished desperately he would notice some other girl in town, like Stanley girl, Jessica, or Lauren Mallory. They were far prettier and richer than I would ever be, and seemingly interested in Michael. At least, that's what I had observed, watching them flirt and giggle whenever they came into the store.

As I stacked the folded cloth on the shelves behind me, Michael returned to his post at the till. Breathing easier, I paused for a moment, looking out the window. It had begun to rain again, in typical Forks weather fashion. I hoped it would turn into an all-out storm; the angry, lashing rain would suit my mood perfectly.

The Webbers had tried to make my new life as easy as possible for the past two months. They had been nothing but kind to me. For the first week or two, they had overlooked my moping behavior, the bouts of weeping, and had given me time to accept what had happened—as much as I ever could.

Finally, although I didn't much feel like it, I had forced myself to smile again, even if they were false smiles; I had begun work, sharing half my wages with the family, and helped with all the housework. I saved all my tears and fits of despair for night, alone in my bed, when I could put away the mask I wore and give in to my misery.

Apart from the sleepless, endless nights, my life had settled into a routing of sorts, and I found that I _could _live again. The sharp pain like a twisted knife blade had begun to fade into a dull ache.

The afternoon wore on, and I gave my attention to a few more customers. Near closing time, I heard the bell above the door jingle softly, and I looked up to see Dr. Cullen step into the store, shaking a black umbrella. His gentle, amber eyes immediately settled on me, and walked briskly to my station.

"Good evening, Miss Swan." He removed his hat while speaking, and it struck me how young he looked for a man his age.

"Good evening, Dr. Cullen. What brings you here today?"

"You do, actually. How have you been?"

Tears welled in my eyes, which did not spill over for once. The townspeople had stopped asking for me, about me, assuming the worst had passed. To have someone show such concern, out of nowhere, caught me off guard.

"I'm alright." I bowed my head, looking anything but alright. From beneath my lowered lashes, I glimpsed his pale white hand reach for mine over the counter. Dr. Cullen's fingers were icy; I imagined the rain had brought on a chill.

"I just wanted to see how you were holding up, and how life was with the Webbers."

"They are the best, kindest family I know. They have helped me through so much. I have you to thank for that." I found the courage to look up into his eyes. They held mine, frank and understanding.

"I'm glad to hear it. I wanted to offer my family's condolences for your loss as well. I am still so sorry there was nothing more I could do for your mother and father."

"You did everything you could. At least they no longer suffer; there's comfort in that." A very little comfort.

For a moment, I glanced away from Dr. Cullen's steady amber gaze and caught a brief hint of bronze hair lingering at the store entrance. The doctor noticed my distraction and looked over his shoulder.

"That's Edward, my son. He accompanied me into town today. I don't believe you've met him. He tends to keep to himself—he's somewhat timid." He shrugged apologetically.

"May I ask… why are you in town today?" I had heard that Dr. Cullen and his large family lived on the outskirts of town, deep in the forest; they liked to be secluded.

"I came to speak to the mayor. There have been no more fever deaths in the last month. It seems we're in the clear now."

"I'm glad. Thank you again for everything you have done." I pressed his hand gently.

"Take care, Ms. Swan." Retrieving his hand, Dr. Cullen replaced his hat, tipping it in my direction before sweeping out the door.

For a single second, Edward's eyes—golden, like his father's—met mine. A shiver tingled up my back like ice. I dropped my gaze, and a hot blush crept into my cheeks.

I tidied up the counter before getting ready to leave. I was waiting for Rev. Webber to come fetch me; I didn't trust myself to walk through the muddy streets.

"May I see you home?" Michael was back, standing too close to me. I could feel his hand tensing behind my back, but still hesitant to take the liberty to touch me.

"No, thank you." I stepped away, not caring if I seemed repulsed by him. "Reverend Webber will escort me. Ah, here he is." I swept around the counter, relieved to recognize him climbing the steps to the shop door.

As he stepped inside, I took his arm gratefully and turned for a moment to face Michael. "Good evening, Mr. Newton," I said, with a slight nod.

My skirts swished behind me as I left him staring after us with resentment. I knew he would head to the tavern, wasting his father's money on drink and billiards. He and his worm friends would drink themselves senseless and taunt the few Quileute native workers that came down from the reservations to earn pittances.

I pushed Michael out of my thoughts—they were depressing enough without him. Rev. Webber and I made our way carefully on the muddy, slippery roads. The hem of my petticoats was soon soaked through.

I leaned heavily on my escort's arm. Once we arrived home safely, I lingered for a moment on the damp porch, scraping mud off my boots. When I turned to head inside, something flashed on the edge of my vision. I paused, squinting through the rain. It had looked oddly like tousled bronze hair.

--


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm writing this in the daytime… weird… I usually do this at 3 AM… anyway…**

--

I wiped perspiration from my forehead as I peeled potatoes for dinner. Mrs. Webber pulled hot, fragrant bread from the oven. The kitchen was stifling hot as I helped make dinner.

The twins hauled water from the well and traipsed through the kitchen with the heavy bucket between them. I smelled a meat pie baking; despite the discomfort I endured, I enjoyed the serenity of the kitchen. It reminded me of my mother in Mrs. Webber's place, patiently teaching me how to set dough rising, seasoning meals, so many things…

Soon, we were sitting down at the table; Rev. Webber said grace. I glanced across all the dishes at Angela. I thought to myself again how lucky I was to have a good friend turn into an almost sister. She, along with the twins and the new baby girl, were part of my new family.

We passed the serving bowls amongst ourselves, to the soft clinking of forks on plates. The quiet conversations turned to murmurs as we ate, until they were interrupted.

"Bella?" Mrs. Webber looked up from her own plate.

"Yes?" I poured water from a pitcher into one of the twins' glasses.

"I heard something interesting today. The Newton boy was asking about you."

My hands froze on the act of setting the pitcher on the table. I quickly settled them into my lap to avoid them betraying me. "Oh?" I kept my eyes down.

"Aren't you curious?" she pressed. Mrs. Webber meant well, I knew, but she had no idea who she was talking about—vile Michael Newton.

"What did he say?" I asked reluctantly.

"Well, I believe his intentions are very serious, my dear. He has asked permission to call on you formally." Mrs. Webber smiled, pleased at the thought.

"You mean, he wants to court Bella," Angela said quietly. I detected a hint of laughter in her voice.

"Michael Newton might make a good husband for you, Bella, dear."

"I hadn't really thought about marrying, Mrs. Webber."

"You're eighteen now." She set her cutlery on the edge of her plate. "I should hope someone as nice as Mr. Newton would be interested in Angela."

Reverend Webber had remained characteristically silent throughout our conversation, but now he looked covertly at Angela herself. I glanced at her briefly, trying to avoid bursting into laughter. She knew my plight regarding Michael Newton and certainly hoped no one like him would ever dare speak to her.

"So, what do you say, Bella?" Mrs. Webber would not give up.

I hesitated, worrying my hands in the apron I wore. I didn't want to offend Mrs. Webber's sensitivities, but I also wanted to make myself quite clear on this point.

"I—I really don't think I'm quite ready for that, Mrs. Webber."

"Is that the answer you want me to give him?" She sounded disappointed.

"I do," I said, firmly.

--

"Boys, listen. Girls, you too." Rev. Webber paused at the door to the sitting room. He had risen to go to bed, while we remained alternately knitting or mending by the fireplace. We looked up from our various activities.

"There has been some… trouble recently. I suppose there's no delicate way of saying this…"

"Trouble? What is it?" asked Mrs. Webber anxiously.

"A couple of people have disappeared in the past few days. Their… bodies… have been found in the forest." Rev. Webber coughed, uncomfortable discussing such gruesome matters with the women. "I ask you to be careful, and not go into the forest alone."

The twins looked solemn, and their mother worried. I frowned. "Who is responsible?"

"It's not a matter of who, but _what_. Bears… or wolves perhaps." He shook his head. "This is wild country, after all."

Angela reassured the reverend. "Don't worry, Father. We have no reason to forage into the woods, do we, Bella?"

--

**R&R please! Mini-chapter… I'm trying not to go overboard with the formality of their speech, what do you think? I don't know a whole lot about 19****th**** century life, but I'm getting a little into research mode… if you spot anything totally implausible, let me know… thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Mr. Newton, sir? I think we're done."

"Hmmm?" The shop owner looked up from the ledger he was writing in. He took his pocket watch form his waistcoat and raised one eyebrow at the time.

"You're quite right, Miss Swan." Mr. Newton stood, rubbing his back from the hour we had spent organizing the stock room.

The other two employees appeared relieved that I had spoken up. Outside, the wind had picked considerably and we could hear it howling and rattling the eaves.

We returned to the front of the store to gather our belongings. Darkness had fallen; I regretted not asking Rev. Webber to come fetch me, but I hadn't thought we'd stay so late. It was only seven or so, but the skies were already pitch-black.

As I stepped outside, a cold chill blew across my face. My eyes immediately smarted, and I drew my coat tightly about me. Only a few streetlamps were lit along the town's main street. I knew as I neared the Webbers' house it would be darker still.

We all set off in different directions once the store was locked up. There were few people on the streets, due to the lateness of the hour and the cold weather. The Webbers' home (I still could not think of it as mine) was far out, nearing the forest's edge. I walked briskly, wishing to get home as soon as possible.

My boots crunched on dead leaves and splashed through the occasional puddle. I was heading further from the lights and sounds of the town, when I heard something.

At first, it was only a faint tapping, which caused me to stop and listen intently. The sound continued for a few seconds and stopped. The back of my neck prickled with something other than cold.

I kept walking a few yards and stopped in my tracks again. This time, I heard a distinct shuffling. I whipped around and found myself facing Michael Newton and two of his friends from town, Tyler and Lee.

Even from a distance, I could tell he was drunk, and so were his friends. They were just a couple of malicious, stupid boys, but with the alcohol, things could go badly. I glanced about me carefully. There was no one nearby. I was still about half a mile away from the house.

Michael took a step forwards, and I took an automatic step back to compensate. I peered into his face, and read danger. My throat went dry.

"Help me!" I managed to croak out. "Please, help!" But there was no one near enough to hear my cries for help, or anyone that cared.

I turned and ran.

--

**Please R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

I ran as fast as my stupid, long, heavy skirts would allow. I tried to think about how their drunkenness would serve to slow them down, or at least make them less likely to catch me.

I staggered over the uneven, rocky ground. I gathered up my dress and petticoats and pulled them up, bunching them in my hands. The difference was noticeable. I picked up speed.

My only hope was to get to the house. Their pounding footsteps were close behind. Before I could turn into my street, I saw out of the corner of my eye Tyler cutting me off. He was close enough that I could make out the plaid pattern of his shirt.

"It won't do you any good to run, Bella," Michael's slurred voice called out. My heart raced as I tried to run faster. Lee's screaming laughter rang in my ears.

The darkness seemed to swallow all familiar landmarks as I headed further from the town. _They are driving me out_, I realized. The forest's edge loomed before me.

I chanced a glance behind me—and that was my mistake. I stumbled and went sprawling. I had the wind knocked out of me; the sensation was increased by the tightness of my laced-up corset.

Before I could pick myself up, I felt hands hauling me from the ground. I struggled in vain, pushing and scratching at whoever held me. I yanked my hair out of my face for a moment. It was Michael.

"Get your hands off me!" I panted, breathless. He shoved me against a tall sitka spruce. My head slammed on the trunk, and I cried out in pain.

Tyler and Lee caught up with Michael, winded but still laughing. I felt sickened at the sight of the three of them, grinning.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," Michael whispered. His hands roved over my waist as he pressed himself closer. Tyler jeered.

I tried to push him away from me. Michael knotted his fist in my hair and pulled my head back roughly. The place where I'd hit my head throbbed.

"You don't want to do that, now." Michael gestured towards Lee and he stepped up, pinning my arms to my sides.

Michael thrust his face next to mine, breathing heavily into my ear. I could smell his foul breath; it made me nauseated.

"I'll teach you to say no," he said in a low voice. "Teach you to say _no_."

His accomplices laughed. I knew what they wanted—knew that they wanted me to plead and cry for them to stop. I'd be damned if I'd give them the satisfaction. I held still, defiant.

"Ask me to stop, Bella. Say you're _not ready_," he taunted. His hands rubbed my back and pulled my head back again. He forced his mouth on mine.

Anger blazed through me. I bit down on his lips, _hard_. Michael yelled in surprise, his hand at his mouth. He stared at his fingers; I'd drawn blood.

I took advantage of his surprise—it would only last a few seconds. I twisted my arms out of Lee's grasp. Before I turned, I aimed a blind kick at him. It connected, and Lee howled.

I broke free and fled straight into the forest.

--

**I kind of had fun writing vile Mike Newton… R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**The past two chapters have been really short, hadn't quite realized! This one is slightly longer… enjoy!**

--

The rustling trees above me did nothing to muffle my frantic footsteps. I was heedless of the branches that slapped against my legs and twigs that scratched my face. There were no paths anywhere made discernible by the faint light of the half-moon.

I could hear the men cursing as they thundered through the brush, still giving chase. In the distance, a wolf howled.

I'd lost all sense of direction as I pushed blindly on. Icy water dripped from the leaves overhead. My heart felt like it would burst. I could feel angry tears coursing down my face. An owl hooted nearby.

"Come back!" Michael cried out angrily. His voice was much too close for comfort.

I tried to run even faster, but it was useless. I cut sharply to the left, in an attempt to confuse and lose them. My skirt became tangled in a spiked thorn bush. I was yanked back mid-stride; tugging desperately on the dress, it ripped. A small scrap of cloth was left dangling from the bush.

I kept running, stumbling on the undergrowth. I couldn't see, I didn't see—my foot caught on a thick root. I felt a sharp, wrenching pain as my ankle twisted. I held my arms out in front of me to break the fall. Instead of hard ground, I was met with empty air. A deep ravine plunged beneath my outstretched arms. I tumbled, rolling over and over until my hand was able to cling to an outcrop of rock. The movement jolted my arms to the shoulder. My ankle slammed into the sloped ground and I screamed; it felt as though it might be broken.

I heard a voice still calling out for me. It sounded like Michael's; perhaps Tyler and Lee had given up or fallen behind. I clung to the rocks for dear life. I heard rushing water below in the ravine—I could not tell the speed or depth of the current. Drowning was not an appealing choice either; I would rather take my chances with the men.

I struggled to climb out. I could just glimpse the edge of the ravine. I used my arms to pull myself up. I hadn't fallen far; I clenched my teeth as I searched for solid handholds and slowly ascended.

Finally, my fingers grabbed blindly at the thick root that had tripped me. I heard Michael trundle through the heavy foliage. I dragged myself over the edge, breathless.

"Bella!" I felt surprised that his tone was more panicked than menacing. I kept quiet, sure that it was another trap.

"Bella!" Michael cried out. "Be—"

His next cry was cut off by a blood-curdling scream. I froze, heart pounding. There was a sharp crack and another shriek. It all sounded very close by. Perhaps he had fallen and hurt himself, badly. I was still reluctant to give away my position, when I heard someone else.

"I can smell your fear…" a low, taunting voice, chilling in its playfulness. It was a voice I'd never heard before. I kept quiet despite the pain in my foot. There was a rustling of leaves and a powerful rushing of air; an odd, strangling noise. I held very still, trying to figure out where it came from. An eerie silence stole over the forest; I breathed heavily, wary.

All of a sudden, something white and bronze flashed before me. It slammed into a rock-hard shape with a loud crash. I screamed, terrified. In the dim moonlight, two figures grappled and thrashed.

A feral growling ensued. It was as though two animals fought fiercely; it dawned on me that they were not animal, but human—barely so. They moved with supernatural speed and strength, snapping at each other with a vicious, savage grace.

I crawled through the dirt and leaves, pulling with my arms. I could barely see where I was going; I flinched at each strike and blow I felt from the fight above me. As my hand reached blindly in front of me, my fingers grasped something soft and yielding. My eyes suddenly focused, and would not let me look away.

Lying on the forest floor, barely recognizable, was Michael Newton. His shirt was torn and bloodied at the neck. His eyes were wide and staring, but empty. Michael was dead. He was dead.

I was aware of myself hitching a deep breath and screaming, screaming senselessly into the night. My vision was blurring, blacking out at the edges. I clutched at Michael's lifeless body, as though I could will him to revive—despite everything.

My screaming continued, I knew not for how long. Gradually, the sounds of the fight seemed to come from very far away; the growling grew fainter. The last thing I heard was a metallic screeching.

I waited for the creature to come and tear me apart as well, and spare me this horror. My eyes slid shut, and I knew no more.

--

**Show me some love! Please R&R! ****So despite the 'quarantine', we're still not allowed back at school until the 11****th****. Got a lot of time for writing…**


	7. Chapter 7

**So, it has been awhile… this chapter gave me endless grief and I just grew discouraged with the whole thing, not to mention I was incredibly busy. Anyway, I was reading the SUPER AMAZING fanfics of ****kittensandcombatboots****, and seriously – her stories made me want to start writing again. Yeah, they're that good. So Alycia, this one's for you.**

**--**

Light filtered in a red haze through my eyelids. The heat and intensity indicated that it was probably very late, and I had overslept. For a moment, I tried to remember what day it was, and why neither mother nor father had come to rouse me yet. A twinge of pain stabbed my heart, and I flinched—still not opening my eyes. My parents were dead; that much I remembered now.

Immediately on the tail of that one thought, I wondered why the Mrs. Webber hadn't awakened me, when there was work to be done. It was then that I noticed the softness of the pillow beneath my cheek, and the smooth silk of the fabrics that enveloped me. This was not home.

My eyes finally snapped open, and I was greeted by the most spectacular view of cloud and forest as seen through the tiny crystal panes of huge ceiling-to-floor windows. They were surrounded by heavy green drapes; as I stared at the dark tree tops, a sudden image of Michael's dead face flashed through my mind.

I scrambled against the thick covers that lay over me as I sat up. A sharp pain shot through my leg and I cried out, before I put both hands over my mouth as I finally noticed who was standing before me.

Dr. Carlisle Cullen approached the bed I lay in. I immediately felt a small tide of relief wash over me. He sat on the edge of the bed, being careful not to jostle it too much.

"Miss Swan? How are you feeling?"

I was at a loss for words. I swallowed hard. "I… don't know… what happened?" My voice was thick and raspy.

"My… you were found in the woods. You were unconscious. You were brought to me and I looked you over. Your ankle is broken. I set the fracture; that is the pain you felt just now." His eyes searched mine carefully. He offered no further explanation. I was too dazed to follow it anyway.

I cleared my throat. I remembered screaming. I pushed away the memories that tried to rise unbidden in my mind: dark trees, running, the fighting animals, and his _face_… I glanced around briefly, and nearly gasped aloud. Beyond the bed, near the opposite wall, stood what could only be the rest of the Cullen family. All of them were dressed in rich, expensive clothing and achingly beautiful. The oldest-looking one, a woman with soft caramel hair, stepped forward with a gentle smile on her face.

"Miss Swan, I am Esme, the doctor's wife. We have been taking care of you. You took a chill in the forest, and were sick for some time. My daughter Alice and I, we've been tending to you." She smiled, and I noticed the dark shadows under her eyes. It made me feel guilty that she would spend so much of her time looking after me.

I spotted the daughter, Alice, nodding and smiling at me from behind Mrs. Cullen. She was small, with oddly short dark hair. Her eyes were the same as her father's, amber and gold in the sunlight streaming through the tall windows. She smiled openly at me; I remembered her vaguely from the Newtons' store. She had perhaps made a passing comment to another clerk there about how she was in desperate need of a trip to Seattle or even San Francisco for clothes. Why anyone would make a weeks-long trip for dresses had seemed baffling to me.

Next to the pixie-like Alice, stood a tall, hulking young man and a slim, beautiful blonde. The features on the young man seemed almost childlike, though; with a crop of curly brown hair and dimples, he flashed a friendly smile at me. The beauty beside him only sneered. I drew the blankets closer to me as if for protection.

Dr. Cullen smiled. "This is Emmett, my other son, and Rosalie, my wife's niece. She is twin to Jasper, who is regrettably away from us right now."

I found my eyes searching for a familiar head of tousled bronze hair, but he wasn't there. I could not explain why, in the midst of my confusion and terror, I should feel so disappointed. Dr. Cullen did not mention him either, and I did not wish to pry.

I nodded at all these introductions. I tried to shift my weight on the bed so I could lean on the intricately carved headboard, but only succeeded in making my ankle hurt. Tears came to my eyes, which did not go unnoticed by the family.

"Dear, you're in pain. You must rest." Esme's tender voice was enough to unravel me.

"I'm sorry—I don't mean to be so much trouble." I wiped my eyes with my hand. I became aware that I was wearing a long white nightgown, more suited for a princess than a homely country girl.

"It's no trouble at all, Bella," Alice said. Her voice, like her mother's, was bell-like and beautiful. It was somehow comforting that she used my name so familiarly.

"Please, how long… have I been here?" I asked, placing a hand on my forehead. It was beginning to throb. "The Webbers will be so worried. Are they coming for me?" I trailed off. Dr. Cullen ducked his head, and Esme dropped her gaze to the floor. I felt uneasy.

Behind them, Emmett and Rosalie looked at each other, but Alice's gaze turned to the door before I heard it. A voice, honey-tinted, yet edged like steel.

"We can't let you leave. We're sorry, Bella."

Edward stepped through the door.

--

**Please review! Even if I don't deserve it…**


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter gave me some grief too… I have like 5 pages of handwritten, crossed out, ****and cross-referenced drafts to prove it. Hope it makes sense. **

--

Edward walked closer to the bed. His golden eyes locked with mine, and a hot, involuntary blush crept into my cheeks. The words he had spoken rang into the quiet room and managed to penetrate the haze in my head.

"You… you can't let me _leave_?" My voice broke on the word. "What do you mean?"

"I'm sorry." Edward's tone was hard and did not sound apologetic at all. He came up to the bed and rested his pale hand on the bedpost.

Dr. Cullen stepped back and took Esme's hand, retreating with the rest of the family. I couldn't believe he would let his son dictate whether I could or could not leave their home, despite all of their kindness towards me.

As I tried to deal with Edward's matter-of-fact statement, I saw Alice shake her head out of the corner of my eye. She made her way to the bed and laid her hand on her brother's shoulder.

"Edward, don't." She closed her eyes and sighed—it was strange to watch her. Meanwhile, his eyes never left mine. His gaze bored into me, unnerving. It was as though he were trying to look _into_ me, and read what was there. I felt afraid of his intensity.

"You saw something in the forest, something you weren't meant to see," Edward said. His tone was inflectionless, uncaring. It chilled me.

"I don't know what I saw! I was scared, I fell—"

"The body of the Newton boy, do you remember that?"

I swallowed hard. "Edward," Alice said warningly, opening her eyes. I looked to her for help—as though she could give me any. Images flashed again in my mind; all that _red_…

"There was… there was blood," I whispered. "Too much blood… I—he's dead, and—"

"Did you wonder how he came by those bleeding wounds?" There were dark shadows under his eyes, as though he'd kept a vigil too. It dawned on me that all the Cullens, including Rosalie, had the same piercing gaze and amber eyes.

"He was chasing me," I began, none too steadily. "There were others with him. I couldn't get to the house, so I ran into the forest… I fell into the ravine. I crawled out, and I heard Mi—I heard _him_ calling." I paused with a deep breath. The only other voice I'd heard that night had not been the boys'. The fear I had tried desperately to keep under control surfaced unexpectedly. I felt woozy all of a sudden. A dark curtain threatened to seep into my vision; I felt hands at my back, propping me against the pillows.

"You're faint. Rest your head." Alice's chiming voice sounded near my ear. I hadn't sensed her movements so close to me.

"And after that?" Edward refused to be deterred. For a second I almost hated him, that he was making me relive this nightmare. But Alice left my side, and faced her brother.

"She doesn't _know_. How many times—"

"She has to know. And some things can still be changed."

"What is it you think I know?" I raised my chin, defiant. "He… Michael… he would have hurt me. He would have…" I trailed off. I looked down at my hands clenching the duvet. Then I made the mistake of lifting my eyes again.

Edward's gaze still held mine, and something else tugged at the edge of my memory. The shade of his bronze hair contrasted sharply with the white of his shirt. I blinked, trying to look away from him, and my vision blurred. Just like in the forest—a flash of color, the sound of wild animals thrashing… no, not _animals_…

"It was _you_!"

Despite my shock, my words were barely above a whisper. I saw Edward's hands tighten around the bedpost, eliciting a faint crack. The Cullens behind him shifted slightly, but he held out his palm to them.

"What did you see?" Edward hissed.

"I—I didn't, I swear… there were noises, and I was screaming, and—_I didn't_ _see, I don't know!_"

"You're scaring her, Edward," Alice said quietly.

"She _should_ be scared, she has no idea—"

"I don't understand," I whispered.

Edward lowered his head. "Sometimes I lose my temper."

"But if it was you in the forest… did you… Michael…?" I needed to know if he had done… _that_… to him. How could anyone kill with such viciousness, how could _he…_

"I may have saved you, Bella, but not from Michael."

"You see… there is something in the forest…" Alice tried to intercede. All at once, as if from another lifetime, Rev. Webber's words came back to me: _Bodies have been found in the forest… Bears… or wolves perhaps…_

"Was it wolves?" There was an odd note of hope in my voice. Because if it had been wolves that Edward had saved me from, then that left no room for any other possibilities—possibilities too strange and terrifying for me to entertain.

Alice shook her head. "No, it wasn't the wolves. There are other, much more dangerous things in the forest, Bella."

"But the blood… the flesh at his neck was—was…" I felt sickened.

Edward laughed bitterly. "Oh, yes, it will look like wolves. They'll be blamed for his death, as they will be for yours, when you're not found."

"Not found?" Panic surged within me. They were being serious, they weren't going to let me _go_. "Please, I just want to go home." My voice broke again, and I was sobbing.

"No."

"If it was you in the forest, I promise, I'm not going to tell _anyone!_ I swear! You, fighting bare-handed against a _wolf?_ Who would believe me?" I looked to the rest of the Cullen family, pleading, to no avail. Their faces were full of pity, but as relentless as Edward's.

"You're not listening. It wasn't a man fighting a wolf." He took a deep breath. "It was a vampire. What you saw… the thing that killed that boy—

"Bella, we're vampires."

--

**Reviews make me feel like writing another chapter. Come on… :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**I had this story all mapped out, kinda, and now it keeps taking strange turns. Hahaha… **

--

"_Bella, we're vampires."_

The words hung between us, heavy and senseless.

I searched Edward's eyes for a smile, a trace of humor, anything. I looked to the rest of the Cullens, one by one: the doctor, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice… not even a hint of a joke well-played. They all regarded me warily, as though I might start screaming or faint. The latter would have been a welcome relief, but I felt strangely lucid. I heard the word _vampires_ again—no.

"Vam—there is no such thing." I came close to scoffing, practically daring Edward to break down and laugh and confess to whatever game he was playing. And letting me go.

"Bella…" Alice bit her lower lip softly and gave me a gentle smile. Was _she _ also playing along? There was no hope. Exasperation rose within me and I started to yell.

"You're all vampires? Are you serious? As in mythical creatures of the night? _There is no such thing!_" My voice was vehement, close to hysterical; I slammed my hands on the bed for emphasis.

"Indeed." Edward raised an eyebrow and gave me a cryptic smile. I wanted to throw something at his perfect face. I glanced at the nightstand beside me and grabbed the first thing I saw—a glass full of water.

Before I could even raise my arm to hurl it, Edward was standing next to me, firmly grasping my wrist. His fingers were icy cold; I gasped, and promptly dropped the glass. He caught it before it hit the wooden floor, with lightning reflexes and deceptive grace.

He looked at me through his lowered eyelids, and smiled again in contempt. My slow-working brain hurried to catch up. He hadn't been standing beside me when I took the glass. He had been standing in _front_ of me, near the bedpost. I hadn't seen him move _at all_. I tried to flex my fingers, but my hand was still in his grasp. The cold was numbing any pain I might have felt.

"You're hurting her. Let her go." Dr. Cullen's voice cut through the shocked silence in the room. Edward immediately dropped my hand. I felt a tingling sensation where his touch had lingered.

"It's impossible…" I stammered, shaking my head. My other hand chafed my wrist, although the feeling was not entirely unpleasant. "What _are_ you?" Edward's hands clenched into tight fists. I instantly regretted my choice of words.

"I know you must have questions, and I believe it is only fair that we answer honestly, Bella." Dr. Cullen stepped forward, holding Esme's hand. Alice nodded, still smiling encouragingly.

"Oh, please!" It was the first time I heard Rosalie speak. She gave me a look of pure scorn before turning on her heel and leaving the room; her trailing skirts swished and rustled as she left. Emmett threw me an apologetic smile before exiting after her.

"Please forgive her. She's not comfortable with… others knowing the truth." Dr. Cullen shook his head. "Bella, we do feel sorry for the way things have turned out. If there's—"

"Dr. Cullen, I don't know anything anymore. After what I saw in the forest… and now _this_…" I hid my face in my hands.

"Please, call me Carlisle. Ask, whatever you want."

"Well… I don't want to, but I need to know. What happened to Michael then, it was… a vampire? Like you?" I was almost afraid of his answer.

"A vampire, yes. Like us, not quite." Carlisle allowed himself one brief smile. "Other vampires drink human blood. But my family, we… abstain from such practices. We live off the blood of animals in the forest."

"Why?"

"We didn't choose this life, Bella. Why shouldn't we choose to be better than we are, and preserve human lives?"

"And the rest of the myths… holy water, stakes, sunlight—"

"Myths, as you say." Edward's voice was still hard. I had almost forgotten he was there—but not completely.

"The vampire in the forest, the one who… took your friend… he was merely a nomad, alone, hunting in the forest. We, in turn, had been hunting _him_ for awhile now. He was responsible for the disappearances in Forks," Esme spoke up softly.

"I left the Newton boy's body behind… they'll still cry wolf—"

"Stop it," Alice said harshly. I closed my eyes and tried to push the memory away, tried not to be sick. Edward had the good grace to look slightly ashamed.

"This is just too much right now, I can't—I mean, how _can _I believe in this?"

"You've taken this very well, Bella. As much as you can. You should sleep now, you need to rest."

"I'm still not sure this is not a dream." I suddenly felt myself getting very sleepy. I could hardly keep my eyes open. Alice turned her head towards the door, and smiled slightly. I didn't see anyone there.

"We'll talk some more when you wake up." Alice moved, suddenly next to me like her brother had been. I watched her pull up a chair. "I'll stay with her tonight. You can go." She dismissed Carlisle, Esme, and Edward, as though she knew that she was the least scary of them all. _It's her smile_, I thought drowsily. _It's charming… and yet it doesn't look like her brother's smile at all…_ I blamed my sleepy state for that last incoherent thought. I didn't want to think about Edward's smile, or anything about him.

Perhaps after I slept, I'd wake up from this nightmare.

--

**Hope it was just mildly incoherent. Next chapter'****s kind of filler (you know, all the basic info that Bella needs to be briefed on) but there's fluff coming up soon (albeit sort of gothic Victorian fluff, if that's ok with all of you). REVIEWS REALLY = LOVE**


	10. Chapter 10

**So the chapter's basic filler info, with a little tweak here and there to fit this plot better, but pretty much the same dillio we all know. **

--

"What do you want to know?" Alice had come bearing a dinner tray and was now sitting next to me as I ate propped against the headboard. I had initially refused to be treated like an invalid; I'd spent nearly 3 days at the Cullens'. For nearly two of them though, I had been writhing in bed with a fever. When Carlisle told me that I didn't have a choice, since I wasn't supposed to put any weight on my ankle, I reluctantly agreed.

"Why won't you let me go?" I gripped the spoon with my right hand, holding the tray steady with my left. I had spent all day toying with ideas about how to escape, how to make my way through the forest and back home. The breathtaking view from my window was not encouraging. I could barely make out the town; the nearest familiar landmark was the half-built railroad, almost 10 miles away from the Cullens'.

"Before I tell you any logical reason behind our decision, may I tell you about our family?" Alice asked. I shrugged and nodded, while I swirled the soup with the spoon listlessly.

"Carlisle is the oldest of us, nearly 200 years old." I turned to look at her, stunned. She smiled. "He was changed by a vampire in London, and has travelled the world far and wide since."

"How did he become a doctor? Why heal humans?" My thoughts turned to what he had said yesterday, about having no choice in his transformation and becoming _better_.

"Some vampires carry human traits into their new vampire life, which magnify exponentially. Carlisle brought an almost… supernatural compassion for his fellow man, which has helped him overcome his bloodlust and enabled him to pursue medicine as a profession, in order to help humans," Alice said simply. I could hear the reverence in her voice for her him.

"Is he really your father?" I asked, blushing slightly. Maybe that was not a question one blurted out.

"No," Alice smiled. "The… complicated back story Carlisle gave you yesterday is what we tell other humans when they become curious about our large family. There has to be some sort of relationship, since we all look the same, with the color of our eyes and our pale skin." She shrugged. "We are none of us related."

The memory of Edward's golden eyes flashed in my mind for a second, before I pushed it away. "So how did you come to be together?"

"Eat, Bella. You need your strength." Alice pointed to the soup bowl and I half-heartedly spooned some into my mouth. I wasn't hungry, but it was surprisingly good. I looked to her so she would continue her story.

"Edward joined Carlisle next." I spilled some soup down my chin, but Alice didn't notice—or pretended not to. "He was in a poorhouse dying of a fever, much like the one that ran through Forks." I dropped the spoon, splashing the tray. "Oh, I'm sorry, Bella! I didn't mean—"

"It's alright, Alice. Please, go on." I gave her a tight-lipped smile.

"Well, Esme joined them a few years after that. Her husband was in the English army and shortly after their marriage, he was shipped off to India, leaving her behind with a newborn baby. The baby died of pneumonia, and Esme was distraught. She jumped off a cliff and her body was brought to Carlisle at the hospital. Everyone thought her dead, you see. But he saved her, and they have been together ever since." I felt sadness for Esme's loss. I told Alice as much.

"She's truly like a mother to us all. She loves us."

"And Rosalie, and Emmett?" I kept eating, keeping my hands busy.

"Something happened to Rosalie… similar to what would have happened to you, if the Newton boy had had his way." Alice looked down, loathe to remind me of my experience in the forest. "Carlisle found her lying in an alleyway in New York, and saved her too."

"Did Carlisle save Emmett too?"

"Actually, Rosalie found him. He was nearly mauled by a bear in the forests near Vancouver. Rose brought him to Carlisle, since she couldn't change him herself."

"Why not? Is Carlisle the only one able to change people into—into vampires?" I had trouble getting the word out. I couldn't believe I was having this conversation.

Alice stood, taking the tray with the empty bowl away from me and setting it on the floor beside her. "No, he's not the only one, but it's a complicated process. I'll explain, another time."

Time. I was apparently going to be spending a lot of that here, until they decided what to do with me. I kept asking questions, hoping to distract myself.

"And you? Were you saved as well?"

Alice smiled softly. "I met Jasper in Philadelphia; he was a soldier. Together, we went searching for the Cullens. We all shared something in common—true to Carlisle's vision, we could be vampires without having to harm humans. That is why we feed on animals. But my family… I saw them all long before I met them."

"What do you mean, you _saw_ them?" I had yet to meet the elusive Jasper. But I could tell from the way Alice spoke of him, that they were very much in love.

"I told you, some vampires have additional talents—besides the speed, the strength, and our heightened senses. We have diamond-skin, which sparkles in the sun; this is why a town like Forks is perfect for us. We are virtually indestructible. And my family's abilities: Carlisle's self-control, Jasper controls people's emotions, Edward reads minds, I see the future…"

"Wait, what?" I shook my head, dismayed. "Edward reads minds?"

"Yes, and I see the future." Alice's voice was nonchalant, as though we were discussing the endless rain. I didn't know which of these _talents_ was the most alarming, or the fact that I accepted them as absolute truth.

"I saw you too… in the forest." Alice clasped her hands together in her lap. "I had a vision."

"You saw me? That night?" Images flickered in my head, blurry, unsure.

"I sent Edward after you."

My thoughts were reeling. What would have happened if he hadn't come when he did? Would it have been too late? If that creature had gotten to me first… _Edward is one of these creatures_, a voice whispered mercilessly.

"So you helped save me too," I said quietly.

"In a way, I suppose." Alice smiled, picking up the tray and rising from the chair. "Will you be alright by yourself? I've left you a book."

I was about to ask her how she knew about my favorite hobby, before I remembered she knew too much about me, no doubt thanks to her strange gift. I picked up the leather-bound volume.

"Wuthering Heights, a novel," I read out loud. "By Ellis Bell."

"You'll like it. Trust me." Alice turned to leave and was nearly to the door before I called out.

"And the reason?" I bit my lip, afraid of what it would be.

"It's… difficult, Bella. Please, let me speak to the rest of the family."

"Can't I please go home?" A tear crept down my cheek. I had no way to escape, back to my friends and the semi-life I had managed to rebuild after so much sadness.

"I'm sorry." Alice walked out of the room.

She left me to wonder and panic over her many revelations. Nothing made sense, except for one thing. I stiffened my resolve.

_I have to get out of here. Tonight._

--

**Reviews will make me churn out another chapter or two. Promise.**** Oh, and when first released in 1847, **_**Wuthering Heights**_** was published under the pseudonym Ellis Bell. Go Emily.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, I've had this chapter outlined for a couple of days, but my bestest friend in the whole wide world is moving back to his home country of Brazil in a week's time… so I'm as majorly depressed as can be without succumbing to tranquilizers. I might not update as much this week, since I'm busy planning the farewell parties and writing him this looooooong goodbye letter so… maybe only 1 more chapter this week. After the 20****th****, I'll have more free time for writing (and moping and crying a little, probably). Reviews would really cheer me up. **

--

Lost in the wild moors of England nearly a century gone, I waited a reasonable amount of time before I thought that the Cullens would be asleep. Setting the book down on the bedside table, I slipped out of bed, careful not to fall off it. It was a tall bed, on a wooden dais, ridiculously princess-like. The ghostly white of the cast contrasted with the white fabric of my attire.

I was still wearing a nightgown; it was something silken and thin. I wrapped the blanket off the bed around me. I couldn't find my clothes anywhere. My eyes travelled to a tall, carved armoire in the room. Perhaps Alice had put my clothes away. I tiptoed to the doors, and pulled them open.

There were dozens of dresses—embroidered, sewn with pearls and ribbons, rustling taffeta and muslin in rich hues, the kind of dress Alice always had on. The plain dress I had been wearing that day in the woods was nowhere to be seen. I swore under my breath; there was no way I was wearing any of those dresses. The nightgown it was, then.

I walked stealthily to the door and reached for the golden handle. I opened it slowly, and the hinges didn't so much as creak. I stepped into a richly carpeted hallway. There were dimly lit sconces embedded in the wall. They cast some light onto my path, and I was grateful. I took a clumsy step, wincing as it thumped softly on the floor. Walking with a cast was going to be awkward at best, and treacherous at worst. An eerie silence had settled all around me.

As I walked further down the hallway, I found a small landing. Glancing about, I found the house was riddled with staircases. I didn't want to find myself trapped in some turret far away from the exit. I decided to take the first set of steps that led down.

I hadn't descended more than five steps before I tripped over the stupid, long nightgown. My hands were still clutching at the blanket to protect me from the chill, and I couldn't find purchase on the banister. I panicked as my arms flailed about, but I rolled down a few more steps. My injured ankle banged on the edge of the stairs, and I stifled my cry of pain.

I sensed a blur of motion and suddenly, I wasn't falling anymore. I gripped the front of a familiar-looking shirt and inhaled a sweet, spicy scent that made my head whirl. Something like honey… and lilac… before I found the courage to look up at him.

Edward gazed at me, his mouth set and disapproving. I blushed hotly, but I couldn't look away. How had he heard me? I had been so careful, so quiet… hadn't I?

"What were you thinking?" he hissed.

"I want to go," I said stubbornly, frowning. Never mind that those plans were now ruined. His tone irked me, made me want to argue.

He rolled his eyes, and glided up the staircase, back to my prison—the golden cage. It took him only a few seconds, whereas I had traversed the distance in five minutes.

As he pushed the door to my room open, I spoke again. "If you're keeping me against my will, the least you could do is tell me _why_."

Edward set me on the bed, and turned to go. Before he could, I reached out and touched his fingers. He gasped, and pulled his hand away. I frowned, sure I hadn't hurt him.

"What has Alice told you?" he asked, gritting his teeth.

"Nothing, really," I shrugged. "She told me about your family's history."

"Did she tell you about my _gift_?" He practically spat out the word.

"Yes," I said simply. "You read minds." I sensed he expected me to be afraid or shocked; I refused to give him the satisfaction.

"Well," he started, hesitant. Edward raised his eyes to me, and I didn't flinch, despite the intensity of his amber eyes. I waited.

"I can't… read yours." He sighed.

"Why not?" I was startled. I had assumed that he would be picking up on my less-than-kind thoughts towards him and the whole situation. Not to mention, thinking that his eyes were luminous and his _smell_… embarrassing.

"I don't know." There was an edge of frustration to his voice. I wanted to reach over and smooth the slight crease between his eyebrows as he frowned. No, that wouldn't do at all.

"There's really only one thing on my mind right now," I murmured. "Leaving." I crossed my arms and leaned into the headboard.

"There's more to what you saw in the forest," he said, taking a seat in what I thought of as Alice's chair.

"Please, enlighten me." I was tired of all this secrecy and lame _We can't let you go_ excuses. My tone bit with sarcasm, which caused Edward to raise an eyebrow in my direction.

"You're in danger. Beyond what could have happened if the nomad had… hurt you." He clasped his hands in his lap. "There is another problem. I don't think Alice has told you about the Volturi."

I shook my head. "I live in a house full of _vampires_. How could I not be in danger?"

"We are no danger to you. The Volturi, however… they are an ancient, powerful coven that rule over the Italian city of Volterra. They are like vampire royalty, I suppose. The Volturi are responsible for keeping order within the vampire world."

"Royalty? There are vampire kings?" I very nearly scoffed.

"They are regarded with the utmost respect by all."

"Surely they are too far away. How would they—"

"They have powers beyond what even Alice and I could do. It won't do to provoke them. As for how they could endanger you… you see, vampires are meant to keep their identities secret. And what you witnessed… myself, fighting with the nomad… no human is ever meant to see any such display of our abilities. And those that do…" he trailed off.

"What?" I felt uncomfortable, worried about what he might say.

"They must die," Edward whispered. That same heavy silence that always seemed to befall us rushed to fill the void.

"Do you mean to kill me, then?" I whispered back, after some time. I didn't understand why they would take such good care of me, heal me even, if they meant to kill me in the end. "Why did you not leave me in the forest to die, then? Or feed on me?" I was disgusted at the thought.

"I—I couldn't—" Edward seemed mortified. His long, pale fingers clenched tightly, and he looked down.

"Perhaps it would have been easier on all of you. You could have spared yourself all this _regret_." I hurled the last word at him, an accusation.

"Bella… Carlisle is trying to come to a decision. You've been gone almost four days. The search parties are about to give up."

My heart tugged at the idea of the townspeople, worried, looking for me. And it hurt worse to think of the idea of them giving up on finding me—dead or alive. And I remembered Alice's words to me.

"Your sister… she sent you after me." I traced the pattern on the quilt absently with my fingertip. I saw him staring at my hand, as if mesmerized by my touch on the bed. I swallowed hard. "Thank you."

"You shouldn't thank me. Not when you're so unhappy now." Edward tore his eyes away from my moving hands and held my gaze. "Seriously, what were you thinking, trying to leave? You're safe here."

"I thought you'd be asleep," I huffed. "I wasn't loud until I fell." I blushed, embarrassed, remembering how he held me as he lifted me effortlessly from the floor.

"Bella," he laughed, "we don't sleep."

"Ever?" I asked, intrigued.

"No, not at all."

"Then how did you know—"

"You weren't quiet, not remotely. We all heard your door opening and your footsteps as you attempted to navigate the hall without falling." Edward's tone was almost lighthearted, the closest I'd heard to happiness. I blushed even more, if that was possible.

"And also…"

"Yes?"

He sighed, as though defeated. "Your scent."

"You can smell me?" Was it rank? I had made it a point to take a washcloth bath every day, but… this was beyond embarrassing.

"We all can. But it's particularly strong for me." Edward inhaled and a smile crooked the corner of his mouth. If it made him smile, it couldn't be bad. "It's intoxicating. Like wildflowers—freesias, and lavender…"

I decided not to mention his own delicious, mouthwatering scent. He probably was already aware of the effect he must have on women.

"Please don't try to leave again. Alice will see it if you do."

"Am I truly a prisoner then?"

"No," he sighed, after a second's consideration. "Let's compromise. I will take you out on the grounds tomorrow. But you must promise to stay with us as long as necessary."

_Necessary?_ I thought. _They are 100 years old. How long am I likely to be kept here?_ Edward's eyes bore into mine, and I lost what little coherent thought I had left at that late hour.

I agreed, nodding vaguely. I could not refuse him anything when he looked at me like that. As if to prove a point, Edward smiled crookedly again, and wished me goodnight. I followed him with my eyes, feeling sorry as he left.

I blew out the burning candle beside me, but I could still see his golden eyes, burning too. I eventually fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**So, my BFF left Monday, ****I already went on my crying jag and wrote up a list of things to do to keep my mind off missing him. I must say so far, it's been a half-assed effort. Anyway, here's the next chapter. **

--

I waited impatiently all day for Edward to keep his promise and take me out for a walk on the grounds. Well, it would me more of an awkward hobble for me, but to feel the fresh air on my face and see something else besides the inside of my bedroom would be heavenly.

I had slept fitfully, with visions of Edward's handsome face fading in and out of my restless dreams. I couldn't deny that I felt attracted to him, despite how dangerous he claimed to be. There was something in his eyes, behind the tortured demeanor, that made me want to reach out and touch him, to make him see that I was not afraid, that it—_he_—was alright.

Alice brought me lunch on a tray, as usual, and this time she was followed by someone I had not met before. By the way he looked at Alice, I could only assume it was her husband, Jasper. I had seen Emmett occasionally from my window, and he waved with a friendly smile. I had not seen Rosalie since that first time she was introduced, and had not asked after her. It was clear she disliked me intensely, though I had no idea _why_.

Alice smiled at me as she settled the tray over my lap. "Bella, I would like you to meet Jasper. Jasper, this is Bella." She smiled brightly and hooked her arm through his.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." He stood a few feet away from the bed, and nodded politely in my direction. I was about to extend my hand to him, but Alice shook her head.

"Please don't think he's being intentionally rude, Bella. It's harder for Jasper to be around humans than the rest of us. And your scent is… well… tempting, shall we say."

"Oh. Edward called it intoxicating last night." I forked some food into my mouth before I fully realized what I had said. I blushed to the roots of my hair.

"So he did," Alice laughed. "I believe you should expect him soon for your tour of the grounds." At her words, I felt a small flock of butterflies take flight in my stomach. Jasper merely looked at me and raised an eyebrow quizzically. I remembered what his ability was; red stained my cheeks once more. He chuckled, before sending a wave of calm my way.

I finished my food, and Alice removed the tray. She handed it to Jasper and asked him to take it back to the kitchens. Plural, _kitchens_. I shuddered. I had yet to see or hear a single servant around the mansion, since Alice took it upon herself to wait on me hand and foot, apparently. Now she made herself out to be some sort of lady-in-waiting as she skipped over to the tall armoire.

"We should dress you, Bella," she said as she flung open the doors. The magnificent, rustling dresses tried to burst out of the armoire, as she picked through them, before pulling out a heavy blue muslin. The bodice was dotted with tiny seed pearls, the yards of cloth spilling over Alice's arms. A princess dress—there was no way on _earth_ she was getting me into it.

"Alice, I can't wear that." I sat on the edge of the bed and crossed my arms.

"I can see that this is going to be difficult." Alice frowned. "You can't go out wearing that nightgown, Bella. It's cold."

"It's too much. I'm not used to wearing fancy dresses like that. What's the purpose? I'm plain, Alice, and plain dresses suit me just fine."

"You're not plain, Bella. Trust me." But her eyes softened as she pushed the dress back into the armoire. She rifled through them again and finally extracted a simpler, brown dress. It was still trimmed with ribbons around the hem, and made of a shiny fabric, but it was more _me_. Alice helped me into it, being careful with my injured ankle. As she buttoned me in, she made me sit on a low, richly upholstered stool. She pulled my hair up and tied it with a matching ribbon.

With a flourish, she spun me around and I was suddenly facing a small, carved mirror. Despite my earlier reservations, I did not look hideous. My skin lacked color, but I had always been pale. I did not look sickly, as I thought I would. I could not in any way compete with any of the Cullens in beauty, but I thought I seemed different. As though these days of confinement had worked some minute changes in me—inside as well as out.

--

"Are you alright?" Edward walked beside me as I gripped his arm tightly. We had made our way out of the room and down the stupid staircase where I'd fallen before. I gazed about me in wonder at what I could see around the mansion. Despite its size and grandeur, it was still sparsely furnished.

As we left through the glass doors in the foyer, I raised my head and closed my eyes, breathing it all in. The scent of the spice ferns, the moist earth and the chilled air revived my spirits. I inhaled again; this time, fresh air mingled with Edward's own delicious scent. I blushed, remembering he was at my side, and mine for the rest of the afternoon.

He let me lean heavily on him as we walked on the grass behind the mansion. The grounds were splayed grandly before me, extending until they met the giant pines and spruces of the forest. I recalled the view from my window, and imagined how long it would take me to attempt to cross the thick woods in search of home. Despair flared within me; for better or worse, I was trapped here.

Edward's honey-tinted eyes sidled to me on occasion, and whenever I happened to meet them I felt myself blush uncontrollably. I imagined he was trying to penetrate the mystery of my thoughts, since he could read everyone's mind but my own. I still wondered why that was.

We talked about many things under the leaden sky. Mostly, he asked questions, and I tried to answer as truthfully as I could. Whenever he sensed my hesitation, he would unleash the power of his eyes on me; and like my own personal truth serum, I would find myself revealing personal tidbits, and embarrassing memories.

Edward seemed to find my tedious human reminiscences fascinating, for some reason. He probed and questioned, and remembered absolutely every little thing I told him. I could not for the life of me understand what he found so interesting about my ordinary person. Yet at the same time, I felt flattered that he would lavish so much attention on me.

The next day, and the day after that, we also went for walks. Edward's endless questions continued, but occasionally let me interject with interrogations of my own. Two weeks passed in this fashion, and every day I could not help but wonder when they would decide my fate. Despite the fact that the Cullens did not harm humans, by their own admission, I was not too sure what protection they could give from the rest of the vampire world, if the Volturi were as powerful as Edward claimed they were.

While I missed my home and the dreariness of my life with the Webbers, when I thought of that home I ached inside, and I knew the reason very well. It was the thought of not seeing Edward every day, and being with him like this. I could no longer deny the force of the attraction that flowed between Edward and me whenever we were in close proximity. I felt excited shivers down my back every time he took my hand, even if it was merely to help me down the staircases. He looked at me with such intensity in his golden eyes, I sometimes thought he felt it too.

The sweetest moment of it all was when I mentioned my passion for books—how little of them I had had in my previous life with my parents, and how much I had enjoyed the book Alice had given me. The next day, instead of walking outdoors, he took me up a turreted staircase into a vast library. There were more books there than I had ever seen in my entire life. Small ladders climbed up to the higher shelves, to reach old, dusty volumes that were crumbling with age.

"You may come here whenever you like, Bella," he said in his bell-like voice. "The books are yours to enjoy." I felt he had given me the keys to a kingdom. I turned to him with a radiant smile on my face.

"Thank you."

Edward stepped closer to me, until the gap between us could be breached with a single finger. He could probably hear my thumping heart; my breathing turned shallow, heaving through another ridiculous dress Alice had forced on me. I looked at the floor, until I felt his hand tilting my chin upwards.

"You're welcome," he breathed, honey and lilac enveloping me and swirling my thoughts into incoherence. Before I could react, he stepped back again, and turned purposefully away, striding out of the library.

Once he was out of sight, I put my hands to my chest, trying to calm my pounding heart. This was impossible; he _couldn't_ feel like I did, he was a _vampire_, and I was a human—this could only end badly for us. For me. This was all I could have of him and his world—our walks and talks and these books would stand as sole witnesses to the attraction that had sprung up between us.

And I was still no closer to finding out what they planned to do with me.

--

**I'm kind of in a funk with this chapter. Tell me what you think, and where you think this story should go. It's more or less outlined, but I can take a suggestion or two. : ) Thanks.**


	13. Chapter 13

One morning, I awoke to find faint sunshine streaming through the crystal panes. It made me feel elated and electrified. I practically bounced out of bed, pressing my nose against the window. I could almost imagine the warmth seeping through and touching every part of my body. I smiled.

When Alice brought me breakfast and lunch that day, she set the tray on the small carved desk nestled into a corner of the room. She smiled at me, but this time did not stay. She did not offer an explanation, but laid a new book from the vast library next to the tray.

After I ate, I waited impatiently for Edward to come fetch me for our afternoon walk. I sat on the bed, leaning against the headboard while perusing my new book. It was a collection of verses by Sir Walter Scott. I was so engrossed in the volume that I did not hear him at the door.

"Bella." Edward's voice was subdued. I searched his eyes as I set the book on the bedside table and rose to meet him. He crossed the distance between us and took my arm. Instead of leading me out of the room, he sat me down beside him on the edge of bed.

"What's wrong?" I asked, confused.

"I'm sorry. I can't go out today." His eyes were cast down, for once not probing mine.

"Why not? It's beautiful outside." I tried to keep disappointment out of my voice; I was so eager to go outside and soak up the rare sunshine.

Edward finally glanced up at me, eyes guarded. "Has Alice not explained?" I grew wary myself, thinking back to Alice's unusual behavior earlier. She never missed a chance to chat with me, with her ever-present cheer and energy.

"She didn't say a word today."

He sighed, resigned. "I suppose she wanted you to hear it from me." Edward focused his gaze beyond my face, towards the giant window wall. "You see, Bella… vampires being hurt by the sun is merely a myth. Yet something happens when we expose ourselves to sunlight."

I turned my head, looking briefly out at the dim yellowish sunlight, as bright as it could ever be in Forks. "Is it something that you don't wish me to see?"

Edward nodded slowly. "I don't want to overwhelm you… or frighten you off." I very nearly scoffed at that, before I saw that he was in earnest. He really was preoccupied with the idea that it could be too much for me.

"Why don't you let me decide for myself?" My voice came out stronger than I intended, and it gave me strength to stand up and traipse to the door. Before I could exit, he was at my side. I thought he might pull me back or refuse to let me leave, but instead he walked with me all the way to the foyer.

Edward paused, eyeing the patch of sunlight that stained the grass just a few feet in front of us. I waited, expectant, and he slowly gripped my hand. I inhaled sharply at the sensation of the gentle pressure and his cold fingers in mine. Before I could squeeze back, he dropped my hand and stepped out into the sun.

--

"Are you afraid?"

"No." I turned to Edward, gathering my knees close to my chest.

The second the sun's rays hit him, Edward's skin had turned from pale white to glittering crystal. I had gasped, awed, watching him sparkle as though millions of diamonds were embedded in his skin. His shoulders were slumped slightly under the shirt he wore; he still faced away from me.

Finally, he turned slowly, raising his head to look at me. I was still standing in the shadow of the foyer, frozen in wonder. Edward's eyes bored into mine, and I had realized that he interpreted my reaction as fear. To set him straight, I'd limped towards him, never taking my eyes off his.

Slowly, but surely, we fell into our familiar intimacy and trust. I sensed he was still waiting for me to bolt screaming from his side, but I was far too attracted to him for that. I didn't even think if my response to his diamond skin was normal. It was Edward, and that was enough.

"Don't you… it isn't… repulsive, to you?" Edward focused on some point above the treetops, in the distance. "What I am?"

I laid my head on my knees, gazing at him. "You're beautiful." I blushed, realizing what had just come out of my mouth, too late to retrieve the words.

He smiled, and touched the tip of his finger to my cheek. "Not nearly as beautiful as you are." His tone changed from somber to relieved. My face tingled, loving the feel of his touch. Slowly, but surely, we fell into our familiar intimacy and trust.

We sat down on the grassy knoll behind the Cullen mansion. I spread my skirts around me, trying to avoid contact with the damp earth. Edward sat beside me, leaning back on his elbows. I watched as he closed his eyes, glittering and basking in the gray afterglow of the clouds above us. I wanted to ask him so many things, I didn't know where to begin.

"Ask me anything you want, Bella." The corner of his mouth turned up in a crooked smile.

"I thought you couldn't read my mind!" I said, startled.

"I can't. But in this case, your face is evident enough." He peeked out of one eye at my face before leaning back completely on the grass.

"Why do you… why doesn't your family hunt humans? Wouldn't that be _against_ vampire nature?" I clenched my hands in my lap.

"It's Carlisle's philosophy, mostly. They only rule set for vampires is that humans cannot know about our existence. When he created us, we were free to choose our own way. We chose to stay with Carlisle, and so we choose not to hurt humans. It's merely choice, Bella. We _choose_ not to be monsters." Edward's face turned serious.

"Do you regret… do you wish Carlisle hadn't changed you?"

He pondered the question for a moment. "I can't really say. I've been like this for so long… I don't know what it would have been like—if I'd died."

The sun was fading beyond the trees. Edward's glimmer disappeared with its light, back to its usual pale luminescence. But I still had one more question.

"Edward, how does one become a vampire?"

He visibly tensed, opening his eyes. I held his gaze steadily, genuinely curious. I couldn't understand why the question bothered him like this. I had asked Alice, but she had also declined to answer me directly.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Please?" I let my voice linger in the still air around us, until he sighed and spoke.

"You know about all our weapons—the speed, the strength, and so on—but there is another. Venom. We are venomous, Bella," Edward said matter-of-factly. I took a moment to process this information, before nodding slightly for him to continue.

"When a vampire bites a victim, the venom paralyzes them, rendering them unable to escape. As if they could have outrun a vampire, or fought it off." His voice was permeated with disgust. "If a vampire is strong enough to resist feeding and draining the body, merely biting to inject the venom, then the change will occur."

A soft cool breeze lifted my hair, and I saw Edward inhale deeply. My scent. "Bella…" I thought about his revelation while I absently traced warm patterns on Edward's arm. When I reached his hand, he flipped it over and twined my fingers with his.

"Is it painful?" I wondered out loud.

"Excruciating. It is one of my clearest memories."

I swallowed, staring at our joined hands. "Could I stand it?"

"No!" Edward exclaimed vehemently, pushing my hand away. I felt startled and a little hurt at his sudden rejection.

"Why not?"

"I could _never_ do that to you!" Edward hissed, the disgust creeping back into his voice.

I pursed my lips. "Then what? Am I to spend the next hundred years with you and your family?" His brow furrowed, and that only encouraged my stubborn streak. "Do you think I'll even live to be a hundred years old? I'm human, Edward… but I want to stay with you."

I had suddenly declared myself, and what I felt was out in the open. I was far too angry to feel vulnerable just then.

"I want to be with you too," he whispered harshly, dropping his head.

"So what other choice do we have?" I cried. I pulled my hands through my hair, exasperated. I stood up, wobbling on my ankle, trying to muster as much dignity as possible. I brushed droplets from the back of my dress. Sunshine or no, the grass was thick with moisture. Twilight enveloped us, casting us in blue light. Looking at Edward in all his perfection filled me at once with both love and despair. Who was I to aspire to such a creature?

"There is always a choice," Edward said quietly.

"Come find me when you make one." I walked away, favoring my injured foot. There were still a couple of weeks until Carlisle would remove the dressings.

"Bella, please." Edward caught up with me at the foyer doors, grasping my arm. I held very still, refusing to look at him.

Alice chose that very moment to bound down the hallway towards us. "Is your walk over?" she asked brightly.

She didn't fool anyone. The tension was palpable, as Edward glared at Alice and I looked at my feet, flushing with unspoken anger.

"Dinner will be served soon," Alice chirped. She took my arm from Edward's grasp and led me away from him, calling over her shoulder, "I'll take her up, don't worry." She scooped me in her arms at the bottom of the staircase and in a blink, we were crossing the threshold of my room.

"Alice, what's the hurry? You can bring dinner to my room anytime. There's no need to rush."

"But we're having dinner downstairs."

"_We_ are?" There was a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach. "Alice, you don't even eat."

"No, but we're joining you at the table." Alice clapped her hands in delight. No doubt she was already planning to torture me into another princess dress for the formal dinner. There was no chance of fighting her off.

In this, I didn't have a choice.

--

**Please review! Mexico vs. U.S. soccer game tomorrow… : D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Wow. So many of the fanfics I'm currently reading updated today, so they spurred me to post this next chapter. I hope you like it. Haven't disclaimed in awhile, but you know I don't own Twilight, and I only wish I owned a cool sparkly dress like Bella's. **

--

"I refuse." I crossed my arms and pouted.

Alice held up an admittedly beautiful golden dress, peppered with tiny winking diamonds encrusted in the cloth. It reminded me too much of the Edward I'd witnessed that afternoon.

"You can't refuse, Bella," Alice warned in a mock-threatening voice. I sighed. I certainly was no match for Alice's vampire strength. I stood up resignedly and raised my arms over my head. My eyes clenched shut as Alice laughed delightedly.

I felt her flittering about me, tightening the corset and arranging the petticoats around me. She sat me before the small vanity and fixed my hair. I didn't dare peek.

Alice nudged my shoulder. "You can open your eyes now, Bella."

"Frankly, I'm afraid to, Alice." My eyes remained shut.

"Why?" she asked, frustrated. She gripped my arm and pulled me up, helping me balance precariously on the one shoe she'd put on my uninjured foot. It was high-heeled and set with small diamond chips, too. Terrifying.

"Because," I began, "no matter how much you dress me up and force me into these elegant dresses, I'm still _me_. It won't change _me_."

"You still don't believe it when I say you're beautiful."

I whipped my head around at the sound of Edward's voice at the door. He leaned casually on the frame, locking my eyes with his.

I tried to glimpse if any of his anger from the afternoon's argument lingered, but his expression was serene, unreadable. Some of the anxiety I felt melted away under his scrutiny—but a new kind of anxiousness crept in.

"Edward, if you would escort her down to the dining hall, please," Alice called as she left the room, leaving me to stare at the floor and blush.

"I'm sorry," we both started at once. Edward stopped and smiled, gesturing towards me.

"Edward, I didn't mean to push. I realize it's not a choice to be taken lightly."

"It is partly that, Bella. But also…" he searched for words, stepping closer. "When you said that you would undergo the change, just to be with me forever… as much as I selfishly want that, for _myself_, the thought of you being doomed for eternity—it was too much."

"I am trying to understand," I murmured. I placed my hand on his chest, over his heart; he closed his eyes, and bowed his head to touch my forehead. We lost track of time until Edward pulled away suddenly.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Alice is growing impatient. It's time we went down." Edward grinned and turned, offering me his arm as we took the stairs.

--

All of the Cullens were standing around the massive dining table when we walked in. Carlisle sat opposite me at the head of the table, as Edward pulled out my chair. Esme, Jasper, and Alice sat to my left, while Rosalie, Emmett, and Edward took a seat to my right. They were all smiling gently—all except Rosalie, who would not meet my eyes.

The table was laid with an expensive-looking damask cloth, and piled with silver dishes. Exquisite delicacies were spread before me.

"Alice, you don't mean this is all for me," I exclaimed, alarmed.

"Of course, Bella. You can pick what you like."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were fattening me up to eat later," I joked nervously. "It's too much; I don't know where to begin.

"Might I suggest the braised quail?" Edward pulled a serving platter closer for my inspection.

"How do you know it's good? You don't eat," I repeated.

Alice laughed. "He should know. He made it himself."

"Really?" I was surprised, to say the least.

"Esme and I cooked tonight. Usually it's her who likes to tamper in the kitchens for you, but I wanted to help tonight."

Alice and Edward had mentioned in the beginning that they kept no servants at all. That tidbit of information only served to make me more uncomfortable about all the attention and care they lavished on me. The mansion was sparsely furnished to facilitate their constant relocations—although Esme seemed to enjoy 'housekeeping'.

"In that case, I must try it." Edward dished a helping onto my plate. "I must admit, the idea of a man cooking is strange to me."

The Cullens laughed softly. "You find that strange, but not the idea of a coven of vampires?" Emmett asked, chuckling. Rosalie kept her eyes on the table, merely raising an eyebrow.

As I ate, I learned more information about this strange family, who despite the hand they had been dealt tried so hard to overcome their fate. Alice, Edward, Jasper, and Emmett all vied for attention as they described their family dynamics.

I was stunned to learn that both Edward _and_ Rosalie had been apprenticed to Carlisle and were to be considered competent physicians. Jasper had been, up until a few decades ago, a brilliant military mind, rising to the rank of major in the army during the War. Esme was an accomplished artist, while Alice was extremely well-read, sharing my passion for literature, and like Edward as well, fluent in many languages.

In turn, they also asked questions about my life. What little they knew about me they had gleaned from Carlisle's brief visits as he had doctored my parents. I found myself sharing information only Edward and I had been privy to, including my foolish dream to someday go to university and study. It was unheard of for a woman to do such a thing, but after living with a family such as the Cullens, I was starting to believe there were no _impossibles_ anymore.

Including Edward and me.

--

**I originally intended to take this story further, but decided against it. The next part in the plot felt too abrupt, so I ended it here. Hope it didn't screw it up. Tell me if you like it. **


	15. Chapter 15

**I'd written what pretty much amounts to a whole chapter regarding the Cullens' decision re: Bella, but I pushed it further on… or I might rework the whole thing. It took forever to write so I don't want to scrap it. Anyway, here's a little more fluff. Hopefully I'm not too cynical to make an epic fail out of this. R&R!**

--

I stepped into the forest, leaves rustling beneath my feet. Hazy sunshine dappled the intense greenery that surrounded me. I took another step, and another, making my way deep into the dense woods.

I had the sense of walking for a long time, with no familiar landmarks to guide me. The trees seemed to close in; every few feet looked exactly like the last.

Suddenly, the sunlight disappeared. I whirled, but the harsh darkness came in quickly. There was barely any moonlight to see by. Panic rose within me like a wave, and desperate to make it home, I broke into a run.

I found myself falling, hitting the ground hard. Over my head, two figures leapt out of nowhere and met with a resounding crash. Rain began to seep through the thick canopy, striking the earth in a heavy patter. The thundering competed with the thunder of the fight above me.

As the snarling intensified, I heard a shrill, snapping sound.

"Edward!" I cried, unable to move on the ground.

"Bella… Bella…" he called to me, but his voice was too far away.

I was finally able to move my arms; and as I flailed about, my hands hit an icy wall. It reached out, holding me still, and I opened my eyes.

The constant rain had turned into a full-blown storm. It drummed noisily against the crystal panes. I breathed heavily, leaning against Edward's side. My sweaty hair was plastered across my face; Edward reached out to brush it aside.

"I dreamed…" I began. It had been so long since I'd dreamed. "It was a nightmare."

"What did you see?" His voice was disconcertingly calm in the dark.

"That night, in the forest… when you saved me." My breathing eased, but I still clutched tightly to the front of his shirt. "It's been so long… I didn't think I would have nightmares about it now."

"I thought it strange you hadn't had any at all." Edward continued to stroke my hair gently, tentatively; he was trying to comfort me.

"I saw you fight." I swallowed hard, determined to get the words out. "It was dark, and loud… and I was screaming—"

"My name," Edward said softly. I blushed, and wondered if he could feel the heat on my face even if he couldn't see it.

"Is that why you're here?" I asked. Then I rephrased, afraid he might think I didn't want him there. "I mean, thank you… for coming to see if I was alright."

He smiled. "I thought you were awake and calling for me. I couldn't see it was only a dream, in your mind." He grew sober. "You sounded so frightened, and the way you were thrashing on the bed… I thought you might hurt yourself."

I became aware of the feel of his stone arms around me, cradling me safely. I didn't want him to let go. "Thank you," I murmured.

"You're very welcome, Bella." Edward shifted slightly on the bed, and made as if to rise. He hesitated, turning towards me. "I will leave you now. Sleep well."

I ached inside, at the thought of him going. I didn't think I could bear it if the nightmare returned. So I spoke.

"Please, don't leave." I felt the heat rise in my face again; I was a woman. Proper young ladies did not ask men to spend the night, even in the most innocent of fashions.

Edward seemed to think the same. "Bella, I don't wish to take advantage of you."

"It's just that… I don't think I can rest now. Would you stay… only until I fall asleep again?" I drew the covers around me, as though to protect me from his rejection.

He wavered, staring out into the pouring rain. Something he saw made up his mind; without a word, he settled his body next to mine once more. I sensed he was being careful, afraid of offending me somehow. In order to set him at ease, I rested my head on his shoulder. My arm crept of its own accord across his chest, seeking closeness. Time passed.

As I finally felt my eyes closing again, Edward's hand closed over mine. He buried his face in my hair, inhaling deeply. The storm beat outside, and inside, we finally felt free.

--

**Too cheesy? Too abrupt? Somewhat random or improbable? I try not to go overboard with the formality of their language. Have to remind myself I can't use the words **_**fuck **_**or **_**shit **_**hahaha. I might try out a new story once I finish this one, and I plan on inserting a couple of lemons in there. Totally not my style, but what gives. Drop me a line!**


	16. Chapter 16

Days melded into nights, and now Edward watched over my sleep, staving off the nightmares. There was nothing I found more soothing than his presence beside me as I drifted off; his icy body pleasantly numbing half of mine. The only objection that arose from our sleeping arrangement came from Rosalie, surprisingly enough.

During another of Alice's sit-down dinners, I happened to meet Rosalie's eyes, and was shocked to find open hostility in them. She locked her gaze on me and I could just feel an aggressive intimidation. I couldn't think of anything I had done to deserve it; I felt like drowning in her amber glare until Edward hissed at Rosalie, and I broke out of my stupor. She rose from the table without excusing herself. I glanced at Edward, hoping for an explanation again, but he only shook his head.

Shortly after that incident, a fog of uncertainty began creeping into my strange routine at the Cullen's. There was change in the air. I could feel it like a hovering gray cloud, pressing relentlessly down. I was afraid to voice my anxiety to Edward, though I was certain whenever Jasper got wind of it he would let Edward know.

Yet Edward was different too. Slowly but surely, I could feel him withdraw. He was no longer so open, as carefree as he used to be with me. He even went so far as to snap at Carlisle once, for no reason I could see.

I began to feel truly trapped. I was caught between two worlds, and I could belong in neither. Forbidden to return to the town of Forks and the world of humans, yet denied the transformation that would make me immortal and bound to Edward for eternity. I despaired to think what the future would bring.

--

"Edward?" I whispered into the dark.

"Yes?"

It felt as though he'd dragged the answer from miles away. The distance in his golden eyes was beginning to frighten me. I swallowed hard and continued.

"What is it?" I traced the nearly invisible stitches on the duvet. "What is wrong?"

He was quiet for a moment. "Nothing is wrong. What makes you say that?" I could discern a hard edge to his words, and didn't believe him for a second.

"I may not be as perceptive as a vampire, but I'm not an idiot." I found the courage to raise my eyes to his. "Is it me?"

"No." Edward's arms gripped me a little tighter. He was lying again.

"I know Rosalie doesn't like me. I'm sorry. Was it something I did?"

"Not exactly." Edward sighed, as though defeated. "Remember when you first came here, and Carlisle told you that Rosalie was not comfortable with an outsider knowing the truth about us?"

I nodded briefly, dropping my head. The word _outsider_ stung more than I was willing to admit. Was that how he saw me? If so, I could never hope to belong in his world.

"Rosalie has been talking to the rest of the family… trying to convince them that you pose a threat to our secret," he said harshly.

"But I would never—Edward, please tell me you don't believe that!" I tried to glimpse the expression on his face, but it was half-covered in moon and shadows.

"I don't, Bella." He turned to me suddenly, holding my eyes with his; they burned with intensity, as did his voice. "But she may sway their opinion yet."

Panic rose within me, sharp and metallic. "What would happen if Rosalie convinces them?"

"They're thinking of moving again. To another remote, rain-ridden town. But it's nothing definite yet. Or so Alice tells me."

My heart ached at the thought of losing Edward, of having him go away from me. For if the Cullens moved, they would certainly not be taking me along with them. What would become of me?

"Carlisle is still undecided. But I think he might make up his mind soon." The hard, bitter edge was back in his voice.

"Edward—"

"Shhh." His cold, pale hand stroked my cheek softly. "Don't worry, Bella." Edward's face was alarmingly close to mine, and his sweet breath washed over me, clouding my thoughts and making me think of nothing more than his entrancing mouth.

"Sleep." Then his hard, icy lips brushed over mine.


	17. Chapter 17

When I woke up, Edward was not lying beside me. I felt empty, even as my fingertips traced over my lips, and remembered his fervent kisses and lingering caresses; I imagined that I could still taste him—honey and lilacs.

Alice stepped into the room soon after I woke up, but she was reluctant to meet my eyes. Immediately, I sensed something was wrong, again. As she left with the tray later, I could have sworn she seemed close to tears. I didn't know if vampires were able to cry.

I spent the day in the library, hoping against hope that Edward would come to me. I felt restless, pulling books off shelves and putting them back, wandering aimlessly. When Alice brought lunch, I couldn't help asking her about him.

"He… left. Very early. I haven't seen him all day." Alice bit her lip. I couldn't figure out if she was lying to me, or simply reluctant to say anything about Edward. I nodded, finally accepting her words as truth.

Alice sighed. "He'll be back tonight, though. I saw it." She attempted a smile, but it looked more like a grimace. She picked up the tray and left.

I stared after her for a few seconds, then turned towards the window. I sat on the floor, waiting for Edward's return.

--

I barely picked at my food. I felt bad, after the time Esme spent cooking for me alone, but I had no appetite whatsoever.

"I'm sorry, Esme," I apologized, as Esme cleared away the plates. "I'm not very hungry at the moment."

"Don't worry, dear," Esme said as she shared a brief look with Carlisle at the head of the table as she headed through a set of heavy doors—towards the kitchens, I assumed.

As soon as she returned, she sat and held Carlisle's hand. Immediately, I felt the air grow tense and heavy, and I gripped my chair's armrest tightly.

Edward, sitting next to me, glanced at his father, reading the thoughts that resided there. I had glimpsed him returning just as the twilit shadows melted into dark, running with eerie grace towards the house. Knowing he came back eased only a tiny amount of the anxiety and fear that filled my heart. I didn't know what had caused him to leave me in the first place.

But I had the feeling that I was about to find out. Edward's eyes tightened, and his mouth set in a frown. I couldn't tell if the thoughts were good or bad—for me. Carlisle nodded, then spoke.

"Bella, as a family we have talked about your presence here with us. I'm sure Alice and Edward have appraised you of the situation we face if the Volturi get wind of your knowledge. The circumstances with the… bodies the nomad left behind also prohibit you from returning to Forks. Therefore, we have decided almost unanimously that there is only one preferable choice to make."

I swallowed hard, my heart pounding. Choices, always choices. I knew which choice I didn't wish to be forced into—that of living without Edward in my life. Yet there was something uneasy in the Cullens' eyes that made me think they might be pushing me in that direction. I was not wrong.

"We have decided that we will take you to the city of your choice, far away from here, and leave you to begin a new life." Carlisle held my eyes steadily, and I could barely hear his words over the rushing noise in my ears. "We would, of course, provide for you, until you are settled and back on you feet."

Alice spoke next, not without sadness. "It is time for us to be moving soon. We are going to live in Denali, Alaska. There is another coven there, made up of three sisters. They are… like _us_." So that explained her mood this morning. She was sad about them leaving me.

"Bella, dear, we would like for you to come with us, but there are some decisions that cannot be made." Esme glanced at her bronze-haired son, who was staring at his clenched fists in his lap. Why didn't he say anything? Did he agree to this?

"Is it… do you… not _want_ me?" I stammered, trying to choke back tears. Emmett and Jasper looked somewhat chagrined. The only face that did not attempt to hide its emotions at all was Rosalie's. The triumph in her expression and the sense of _victory _emanating from her was tangible.

"Bella, while you are with us, you are still in danger. We feel terribly sorry to have exposed you like this, to this _world_, that you knew nothing of. We can only complicate your existence." Carlisle smiled sadly. "While we are all very fond of you, the most we can offer you is the chance at a new life, away from the memories."

I couldn't believe this. Did they actually believe I would forget my time with them? With _him_? Again, as if he could read my thoughts, Edward answered as though I'd spoken out loud.

"In time, you will forget. A human's memory is like a sieve. It will heal you." Edward's voice was tight with controlled emotion. He would not look at me.

"But then why… these past weeks, the talks, the books, everything you've done for me… _why_?" I wiped tears from my eyes, tears of anger and despair. I willed him to meet my gaze, to say those hurtful things to my face. To contradict the lie in his voice.

"We grew to care too much. It was too late by the time we realized that this was no life for you," Alice sighed. "I will miss you, Bella." Jasper reached out and grasped her shoulder in comfort.

"But I want to come with you. What would be so different in Alaska than life has been here with you?" My voice was weak as I tried to plead with them—with Carlisle, whom I sensed had the final word on my fate. But I was wrong again.

"No." Edward was harsh, and one look from him silenced Alice's rebuke. "You've had your fun, but she's not a doll to be kept and dressed and paraded around. It doesn't matter _what_ you've seen. She's human. And she must live among her kind." He rose from his chair, and quickly left the dining hall.

Emmett and Jasper stood as if to follow him, but Carlisle stopped them with a shake of his head.

"Bella, we leave in a few days. Please, try to think of where you'd like to go. I promise, we'll try to make this as easy on you as possible." Carlisle's voice was still sad, as though he knew that his offering of ease was useless to me.

Had Rosalie convinced Edward so easily? Or was it his own decision? I thought I had shown him, with everything in me, how much I loved him. How much I wanted him. My previous life without him made no sense; I had been brought here, to be with him. There could only be one thing they could offer now that would make me happy.

And he could never be mine.

--

**Reviews would be lovely, even if I don't deserve them. Was the plot twist thing rather abrupt? What do you think? **


	18. Chapter 18

Abandonment. That was all I could feel as I lay morosely on my bed. After Carlisle's verdict, I had rushed upstairs as quickly as my heavy dress would allow. I did something then that had never occurred to me in the weeks I had spent there: I locked the door behind me.

As futile as that gesture was, it made me feel better. If any of the Cullens had wanted to get in, a measly lock was not going to stop them. But none of them disturbed me. Which is to say, Edward did not attempt to speak to me after he stormed out of the dining hall.

I had lain on the bed, sleepless; nighttime had fallen, sending long moonlit shadows across the room. And still no word from Edward. Tears fell emptily, soaking the pillows. I hadn't fell so alone since my parents had passed away. I thought the pain of feeling my heart break with loneliness was over. I thought, after admitting our love to each other, Edward would act to keep me. But he thought he was being _selfish_. I fisted my hands in anger as more tears coursed down my face.

Someone knocked early in the morning. I shifted slightly on the bed, wondering, hoping, it might be him. But Alice's voice cut through the silence.

"Bella? May I please come in?" I thought about it for a moment, but decided, petulantly, not to answer. "I've brought you food."

I definitely was not hungry at all. I curled on my side, staring out the window and ignoring Alice's presence beyond the door. The only person I would perhaps consider opening the door for would be Edward—and he wasn't knocking.

"I'm truly sorry, Bella. It… " she trailed off. After a few moments of silence, Alice added softly, "He is heartbroken too. You have no idea…" I almost snorted in anger. If he was so grief-stricken over our imminent separation, why wasn't he here, with me? Trying to draw out some last semblance of comfort for our shattered existence.

I still wouldn't answer Alice. Eventually, she went away.

--

I thought about where I wanted to go. I sat up in bed once darkness had crawled over the lush green landscape again. I wished to be far away, as far away as possible from the memory of my parents, Forks, and Edward. It would only be several days before I was shipped away.

I toyed with the idea of New York City. I had heard about its bustling rhythm, its busy streets, and mulled over the endless possibilities I could find there, if I looked hard enough. Yet I felt sure that no matter how far I traveled, if I exiled myself to the most remote corner of the earth, I could never forget him.

I traced my fingers half-heartedly over my lips, imagining it was his touch. The memory of his kiss lingered, the sweetness of his taste and the urgency of his mouth on mine were all I had to remember him now.

I pushed myself off the bed, my feet bare and cold on the floor. I came up to the window, looking up at the curling clouds rushing furiously across the leaden skies. A fine mist was spattering against the crystal panes, and all sorts of shadows sped across the lawns. I stared at the overcast landscape, bathed only in dim moonlight. Strange and frightening shapes began to form in the darkness. I pulled away, but not before I saw him.

Edward, running across the gardens in a white-bronze blur against the murky shadows. He had come back. Even if only to say goodbye.

--

"There is a way. You know it."

My eyes pleaded fervently into his, but Edward's gaze refused to meet mine. He ran his hands through his coppery hair in frustration.

"But that is no life for you!"

"My life is wherever you are. I don't want it without you." I reached out to cup his face in the palm of my hand. He shuddered at my touch, but did not shrink away. It was not disgust, I realized, but desire.

I pulled myself closer, until I was inhaling his heady scent. My hand trailed down to his neck, and I raised my other arm so I could put both of them around him. I held him tightly to me, wishing I would never have to let go.

We were at an impasse. When I glimpsed him through the window, I had hobbled quickly to my door and threw it open, meaning to go find him. No sooner had I opened the door before Edward was standing on the threshold, a strange fire burning in his golden eyes.

Instead of embracing him, as were my first instincts, I found myself beating my fists against his chest furiously. The anger I felt in his leaving me spent, I had resorted to arguments as to why I should go with them to Denali. A heated discussion ensued, and we had been repeating the equation since.

Now, trapped in his arms, the anger vanished, leaving despair to occupy the gaping hole that threatened to tear my heart out.

"Please, Edward," I whispered.

"Bella." I felt more than heard him murmur my name, as he tangled his fingers in my hair. His cold lips trailed across my jaw, now making me shiver.

All of a sudden, he gasped almost lurching away from me. It was the first time I saw him clumsy.

"Edward, what is it?" I reached out to him, but he shook his head.

"It's Alice," he said, an edge of panic in his voice. "She's having a vision."

--

**Cliffie! Hahaha! I'm so mean!**** Despite the fact, please review. I will try to post again in the next couple of days. **


	19. Chapter 19

**I should really stop promising to update in a couple of days, 'cause then it turns out to be a blatant **_**lie**_**. Sorry! But here goes…**

--

"They'll be here by dawn."

Alice trembled even under Jasper's calming influence. We were all gathered in their room; even though I had never been inside, now was not the time to look around.

Edward had filled us in on what he saw in Alice's vision. There was a group of nomad vampires headed into town, traveling by way of the dense forests that surrounded Forks. They planned to attack the town in a feeding frenzy. The rest of the Cullens were bewildered. There was no real threat from them to justify an attack on the small town, nor any reason Carlisle could discern.

But I caught Carlisle engaged in a silent conversation with Edward, whose wild eyes and barely contained panic had Jasper sending wave after wave of calm in his direction, to no avail. Edward merely nodded or shook his head slightly, and Carlisle pursed his lips, distraught.

"Alice, is there anything else?" Edward leaned in too close, practically in her face, and Jasper growled.

"Edward, you see what she sees! Stop!"

"There has to be something! It cannot—" he cut himself off abruptly and pushed away from Alice. Emmett came closer and stood casually between Edward and Jasper.

I lingered in the doorway, unsure. I didn't feel myself capable of helping or comforting, so I stood apart, helpless once more. Edward turned to me and for an instant; I tensed, but he didn't come closer.

"Carlisle?" Edward spoke to his father, but kept his gaze level on me. I could not look away even if I wished.

"Edward?"

"We must act. I know we do not usually meddle in human affairs, but they must be stopped." His voice held that hard edge once more, one I had not heard in awhile.

"Do you have a plan in mind, son?" Carlisle put his hand on Edward's shoulder, and Emmett stood at attention, eager to enter into action. Out of the corner of my eye, Jasper held onto Alice, but was listening intently.

"Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, and myself are going to head off the party of nomads before they reach Forks. That way, we have Emmett's strength, and Jasper's and my abilities for the fight. Alice and Esme can go to the town, and stave off any possible attacks if we cannot contain all of the vampires."

"And what about me?" Rosalie spoke for the first time, crossing her arms. It seemed she was not pleased at being left out.

Edward gritted his teeth. "I need you to stay here and guard Bella."

"No." Rosalie's eyes flashed. "I'll go into town. Alice or Esme can stay here."

"We need Alice's sight. Esme is no fighter; we need you in case any vampires make it to the house."

"And why would they? Are they not targeting Forks?" Rosalie asked, still defiant.

"Rosalie, please. Do as he asks." Carlisle's quiet voice was more of an imperative. Rosalie huffed, but acquiesced, reluctant to disappoint her father.

"Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, take the main road to the house. I shall go around, and meet you in the middle. Alice has seen this is the path they will take."

"Alice, will this work?" Esme asked urgently. The small dark-haired girl, having recovered slightly from her vision, held up a finger and closed her eyes. She breathed deeply and sighed.

"Most of them will stay and fight the men in the forest. I see two of them breaking off from the group, male and female… but Esme and I will be in time to stop them."

"And the house? Is it safe?" Edward broke eye contact with me and turned to Alice. I drew in a ragged breath. I hadn't realized I had been practically holding it in.

"It should be." Alice opened her eyes and glared at Rosalie. Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"We should leave now." Edward nodded towards Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle. They each turned to their partners for a hushed goodbye. Before I could react, Edward was at my side, taking me by the hand and leading me downstairs. He stopped at the French glass doors that led to the garden.

"Edward, do not concern yourself with me. I will be alright," I whispered, cupping his face in my hands.

"Bella, you mustn't leave the house. Promise me. I need you to be safe." He let his eyes close for a moment, letting his guard down. He pressed his cheek against my palm, before touching his forehead to mine.

"You keep safe too, Edward. I couldn't live if something happened to you." I felt my eyes brim with unshed tears. I swallowed hard against the lump in my throat. It did not seem fair that now, when our permanent separation loomed above us, he should go risk his life. I still would not get my goodbye.

"When I return… I promise, we will find a solution. We _will _be together, Bella," he said fiercely. His amber eyes burned with intensity.

"Edward…" My eyes slid closed as I felt his icy mouth brush against mine ever so gently.

"You don't know how long I have waited for you. I will not lose you now." Edward clasped me against his body, and I fought to get closer. I felt his lips press softly on my forehead.

With one last whisper of my name, he left through the garden doors. And took my soul with him.

--

**I'd really like a review or two… even if I don't deserve them. : )**


	20. Chapter 20

**I just ordered my NM soundtrack and the illustrated movie companion book… yayness. We have only a couple more chapters left… **

--

I leaned against the doorframe, ignoring the biting chill that swept around me. I had been staring at the same spot where Edward had disappeared for awhile now. Dawn had sent gray tendrils of light across the sky, but it was barely clear enough, as usual. I planned to wait as long as necessary.

"I am only doing this for him."

I clutched at my heart, startled. I whirled around to see Rosalie standing silently at the foot of the sweeping staircase. I bit back a cry of surprise and steadied myself. It was so strange to have her speak to me, but I had to respond.

"I wonder that you agreed to it at all," I said cautiously.

"The sooner we are rid of you, the better." She made no attempt to hide her disdain.

"Rosalie, what have I done to make you dislike me so?" My heart still pounded as I asked such a dangerous question.

Rosalie grimaced as much as her lovely face would allow. The expression looked odd on such an otherwise magnificent countenance. "It's no matter. Why _should _it matter? Even he doesn't see—"

"Do you mean Edward?"

"But of course I mean Edward!" Rosalie burst exasperatedly. Despite my fearful awe of her, my temper flared.

"You know, I really am tired of all of you tiptoeing around for my sake!" Rosalie, for once, looked surprised at my outburst. "I have been a good captive, haven't I? Played along? Or been strung along?"

"Do _you_ mean Edward?" Rosalie interrupted with a wild laugh. "Perhaps. I cannot read _his_ mind."

I blanched. I never really expected to have my worst fears confirmed—least of all by Rosalie. Edward did not really love me, since he would not change me so we could share immortality.

"The fool wants nothing more than to protect you, to keep you safe. Obviously, he cannot do that forever. Alice's visions have many outcomes, each as likely as the next."

"Such as?" I managed, still reeling.

"You dead. Some of us injured or torn apart. The town destroyed." Rosalie shrugged as though none of it mattered. "They are trying for the best conclusion."

"I still don't understand _why_—"

"Because Edward is hell-bent on saving your pathetic little life!" she exclaimed. "That vampire he killed in the forest? His mate is coming for you!"

Rosalie was right. I was only endangering her family—_him_—further by staying. She caught the look on my face. Her expression hardened. "Did he ever tell you? Why I was turned?"

I struggled to breathe. "No, he… Alice told me that it was close to what almost happened to me… in the woods. Before—"

"Yes, before Edward played the hero," Rosalie said bitterly. Her amber eyes glistened with emotion. "He claims he's being selfish, that it's the reason he will not change you… Well, then what does that make _me?_"

Rosalie began taking minute steps towards me, enough that even I noticed with my dull human senses. I tried to back away at an even pace; all that lay behind me were the vast expanses of the lawns and the forest.

I wanted to find Edward, stop him and tell him I was not worth it. But he had made me promise to stay…

"I don't see how he can pretend to act so self-righteously just because I acted to keep the person I loved. He is not being moral, but merely a coward—"

"Stop!" I halted in my own footsteps even though Rosalie kept advancing.

"What is it?" There was thinly-veiled malice in Rosalie's tone. "Don't you like me calling Edward a coward? It's merely the truth."

"You don't deserve him as your brother." My words made Rosalie recoil. "Do _you _know what he said about you not tolerating me? That you were uncomfortable with a human like me knowing your family's secret. That is all."

I gazed steadily into Rosalie's eyes. She expected more from me, another reason, but there were none. "Edward never said a word against you. But you know? I think it's _merely_ jealousy."

That cut visibly through Rosalie's demeanor. "Jealous? Of what, you?" She sneered, but I could sense her fury rising. "Since Alice didn't appraise you with the details, please allow me to do so. When Carlisle found me agonizing in the street, he thought that I would make a good companion for Edward. That is why I was changed."

"Companion?" Rosalie's eyes held me mercilessly. I couldn't shut down and pretend I did not know what was coming.

"His _mate_." Rosalie spoke with venom in her voice.

"But… you have Emmett…" I shook my head in confusion. "If Edward did not—"

"Oh, well, you see…" Rosalie shifted one step closer. I was unable to move as she advanced. "Edward might not have wanted me, nor I him, but if he didn't want _me_ …" As she leaned in, I caught her scent—deep vanilla spice.

Rosalie touched her cold lips to my ear. "…what makes you think he desires _you?_"

Her words did what my will alone could not. I broke free of her vicious spell and fled into the woods.

--

**I was in the ER earlier this week ****with a high-fever and still did some rough-drafting for this chapter. Love?**


	21. Chapter 21

**Thank****s to all the peeps who R&R'd, and who have learned to discount promises of quick updates. I had a seminar on Monday, so instead of paying attention I chose to have my mind wander for awhile and enter the forests of Forks. **

--

As I ran, Rosalie's words echoed endlessly in my head. It was all I could hear, beyond the pounding of my heart. The forest whipped by me, branches striking me all over. But I barely felt it. I stumbled and pushed my way through the dense foliage. The scene eerily mirrored my escape a few weeks ago, except for the heavy gray light filtering through the trees.

I only felt the urgency of finding Edward. There was nothing I wanted more. My body rushed to meet him, almost as if drawn to him by the powerful imperative to protect him. I had to stop him before he got maimed or ripped to shreds.

Rosalie's voice in the back of my head… _"Why would he risk his life for mine, if he didn't want me?"_ It was like a tiny glimmer of reason that broke through my terror. I would give my very life if it meant he would not be harmed. _Why would I risk my life for his, if he does not care? _Thevoice was hurtful, and relentless. But this went beyond reason—I would die for him.

I'd lost track of time. I had been running for awhile, and only then did exhaustion catch up with me. I paused for a moment: I noticed the heavy skirt of my dress dragging me down. I pulled off my petticoat from under the dress. There seemed no point to it. I tossed the filmy tulle and gauze aside, creating a bloom of white on the dark forest floor.

The difference in weight was noticeable as I continued running through the trees. With a heavy sense of foreboding, I realized I was hopelessly lost. There was no dappling sun to guide me towards the town or the exact center of the forest. There was no clamor of feral fighting to indicate where Edward might be.

If the newborn vampires were coming solely for me, it did not seem right to have the Cullens risk everything for me, a measly human. Let them have me, let the vampire's mate exact her revenge. I could not help but think that Rosalie was right in everything she said. Despair and fear gripped my heart. I feared I would not reach Edward in time. Alice's vision could go any which way; he could be destroyed and I knew I could never survive that.

I recalled the dismal view from my bedroom window: the vast expanse of forest reaching out, the town hidden from sight. I'd no idea if I was any closer or simply wandering in meaningless circles.

As I took stock of my situation, I tripped and plunged into a thorny bush. Sharp pain needled my hands as I thrust them in front of me to break my fall. Some of the thorns were embedded deeply. I picked myself up, pulling out the thorns I could see.

Blood welled up, spotting my hands. I tried to wipe it off on my skirt, staining it. Then I had an idea. I veered deeper into the woods, willing the blood to seep through my skin. When the drops began to run in rivulets down my arm, I smeared my bloodied palms across the tree trunks. I ran bloody trails over the ferns. I reached into my hair and pulled a few loose strands, draping them over the rocks. I had learned a few things while at the Cullen's.

I kept strengthening the trail, marking everything with my scent. I had no sense of direction, but the foliage was denser, wilder somehow. I felt nearer the heart of the forest. And then I heard it.

The growls and snarls emanating from somewhere close by made the hair on the nape of my neck rise. Nevertheless, I strode forwards at a faster pace. I didn't know what I was walking into, but could not muster the necessary concern. All I cared about was finding Edward.

I pushed against the thick bracken, listening with all my might for the sounds of the fight, attempting to get closer. Quite abruptly, the green vanished, leaving me in the midst of a clearing. I could see rusted, abandoned rails and spikes strewn about the ground, where they would soon be overtaken by the forest.

I lingered for a moment, deciding whether to cross the clearing or return to the forest depths when a shadowy figure burst through the trees, facing me. The paleness of the skin made my heart skip a beat, but only one. The tangled reddish hair was not his.

The woman crouched close to the ground in a cat-like fashion, licking her lips. "Finally," she hissed.

I froze, knowing I had arrived to the right place. And hopefully, at the right time.

--

**Almost done! 2 more chapters to go… **


	22. Chapter 22

I was finally face to face with my ultimate goal. Her expression was one of fierce triumph.

I was not interest in idle chat. Although she was here, I still had no inkling whether Edward was unharmed. But I did not know to believe a word she said, if I asked.

I would have thought, if Edward stopped existing, I would know. My heart would tell me that my only reason for living was gone. I hadn't felt any divine revelation or premonition. It was just me and her. I had no choice. At least she wasn't near any Cullen now. If she wanted me dead, let her have me; but Edward would be safe. I stepped towards her.

"Brave, I see." Her voice was not what I expected. It was breathy and soft, unlike the deep purring growl I imagined. "Would you be so brave, if you didn't have the strange golden-eyes to defend you?"

"Did you hurt them?" My stomach sank at her remark, expecting the worst.

Her laughter felt like ice chips skittering down my back. "Not yet. But from what I gather, it would hurt your Edward a lot more if I were to harm _you_."

_A mate for a mate_. Rosalie's veiled hint took on form in my mind. The vampire only meant to kill me, and leave Edward to suffer his loss through eternity. But he had forever to accept my death, did he not? Since he did not expect me to share immortality with him…

"He will still destroy you," I said with as much hatred as I could manage. I clenched my fists, preparing for what was coming. The woman was beside me in an instant, her flaming red hair a blur.

"Brave," she murmured again, her nose skimming along my neck. The coldness of her breath prickled my skin, but I contained a shiver. "Let us see how brave you are now…"

I shut my eyes. Her icy hands drifted down my left arm. She grasped my hand and softly caressed it. Suddenly, she took my smallest finger and yanked back. I cried out as the bones snapped, the finger bent completely towards the back of my hand.

Faint stars popped before my eyes, but I refused to pass out. I focused on the pain, willing it to keep me conscious instead. That fight did not feel promising.

"Inch by inch," she whispered in my ear. I breathed heavily, as my hand tried to be numb. "This is only the beginning." The woman now took my ring and middle fingers, pulling them forward slightly before twisting and bending them back.

Pain flared sickeningly once more. I screamed, feeling flesh and sinew rip. I forced my eyes open, looking at my ravaged hand. I caught a glimpse of clean, white bone peering through the skin. Bile rose in my throat.

I retched violently, stomach heaving. While I felt my knees buckle, she gripped the remaining fingers, and tugged. Now all the fingers hung limp, and blood oozed through the open flesh. Breathing deep, I shoved my hand into her face, crying out with the effort. Letting her smell the blood. Hoping the frenzy would begin.

I glanced up at her. I could see her eyes were wild with the scent, gleaming with anticipation. The vampire grabbed my wrist, licking over the skin, preparing to bite. Then she paused, her head jerking up.

A low, guttural growl emanated from the forest. I turned towards the source, and I saw him. Relief flooded through me, almost enough to erase the pain in my hand.

My eyes drank him in, overjoyed to see him in the clearing. The collar of his shirt was torn, and he was covered in mud stains. Other than that, he appeared unhurt. Then just as sudden as my relief, fear took over. He was not supposed to be here if I was. The woman only wanted me.

"Let her go, Victoria." So that was her name. Edward's voice carried effortlessly across the clearing. The expression on his face changed as he glanced from me to her. Alternating between pure, unadulterated hatred and crippling concern and anguish for me.

The vampire named Victoria lowered her head and licked my cheek gently. "As you wish." Her silky voice rolled in my ear. But I did not believe she would merely release me. I was proven right.

Edward cried out, "NO!" reading her intentions in her mind and hurtling across the clearing. Before I knew it, Victoria had jerked me up by the wrist she still held. She twisted it to an impossible angle until the bones snapped.

I screamed again. Such pain was unbearable. I could not believe this was only a fraction of all she meant me to endure. Just as Edward reached for me, Victoria flung me aside. I could practically feel the bruises forming on my ribs from where she shoved me. The force was strong enough to lift my feet off the ground for a moment.

I landed hard on my side on the edge of the clearing. Lights burst in front of my eyes suddenly, blinding pain coursing through me. I bit my lip, waiting, riding the wave of pain until it somewhat subsided. I could barely turn my head to watch Edward engage Victoria.

So long ago, it seemed, since I had glimpsed him in the dark forest, fighting Victoria's mate. That encounter had been distorted, the sound of two feral creatures fighting to the death. But now, the pain heightened my perception, and I watched this deadly dance between them.

Edward and Victoria crouched low to the ground, snarling. Every now and then, Victoria would take a swipe at Edward, which he easily dodged. Slowly but surely, Edward began anticipating her moves; he moved a fraction of a second ahead of her.

She was furious. Her movements became erratic, more desperate. Edward suddenly lunged forward, and managed to grab her arm, jerking it behind her back. With a quick thrust, he situated himself and planted a foot on her back, kicking her away. The arm gave, and he wrenched it off Victoria's body with a screeching noise.

The sound pierced my ears. I tried to raise my arms to cover them, but couldn't move my arms. afraid to pry my eyes off Edward for even a second, I glanced quickly at my arms laying uselessly beside me.

My hand had stopped hurting, but rightly so in the face of my new injuries. Victoria had thrown me onto the pile of rusted rails and girders that lined the clearing. One of these railroad spikes now protruded from my midsection, and a dark stain was spreading both on the bodice of my dress and pooling beneath me.

There was so much blood even I managed to pick up the scent of it. Metallic and salty, it mingled with the smell of burning incense. I turned back to Edward, only to find him dismembering Victoria's body and tossing the pieces into a pyre.

"Edward," I called softly. My voice was nearly inaudible, but he turned as though I had screamed again. His eyes grew wide and his nostrils flared as he caught the scent of my blood.

"Bella!" Edward rushed to my side. I could tell he was not breathing. His hands hovered uselessly over my mangled body, not wanting to touch my gaping wound. He settled for kneeling behind my head, propping it in his lap.

"Oh, Bella, I'm so sorry! There were so many of them, and by the time I got wind of her thoughts she was already here, with you… if only—"

"Stop." I groped along my face until I could take his hand in mine. "She wanted me, not you. I could not let her hurt you."

"She could never have hurt me, except by hurting you, don't you see?" Edward's voice was fierce with self-loathing and worry.

"I can't feel anything. It does not… hurt anymore." I struggled to get the words out and a fresh gush of blood surged from the hole left by the spike. I felt Edward inhale and growl. I gathered what little strength I had and reached up to touch his face, attempting to calm him.

His jaw was clenched with effort. "You will be fine. Don't worry. Carlisle!" I half-expected to see the doctor walk into the clearing, but realized Edward was just calling him from wherever he was, and he would be heard.

I felt my eyes drifting closed. The tug of sleep was nearly irresistible. "Edward…"

"Please, do not close your eyes!" His voice sounded frantic. "He will fix you, you _will_ be fine—"

"Oh, Edward." I stroked his cheek again, with my right hand. "You are not that good a liar." The urge to float away, to just let go was getting stronger. I fought it for a few moments, wanting Edward's memory to linger. Images of Forks, my parents, my friends—they flashed through my mind, and I understood to say goodbye.

"They're not far, they'll be here any second. I am so sorry, Bella, I should not have left you…"

"Don't… I'd do it again. I would die for you… in a heartbeat…"

"Bella, don't say that, please. Carlisle will help you."

"There's only… one thing that could… help me now, but you…" My voice was cut off by a choking spasm; I coughed uncontrollably and blood spattered everywhere.

Edward inhaled sharply. He clenched my hand tightly, almost enough that I could feel the pain again. I could taste flecks of blood on my lips.

I tried to speak, one last time. _I love you_ lingered on my lips, but nothing came out except a gurgling sound. I trailed my fingers on Edward's face as he leaned over me, his lips gently brushing against mine, kissing the blood away.

The world faded fast.

--

**4 pages worth of handwritten draft… I deserve me some reviews. **


	23. EPILOGUE

The wind blew around me, leaves rustling and murmuring endlessly in the dark. I glided among the trees, touching them here and there, wherever the scent lingered.

My heart ached, needing to be closer. Any time spent apart was time wasted. My ear picked up the far-away footsteps of animals—a deer, perhaps. Ants trundled beneath the ground while a hawk plunged into the canopy overhead.

The sudden scent enveloped me, and I knew my prey was near. I closed my eyes, allowing it to saturate me completely. It grew in intensity as I opened my eyes.

She was breathtaking. Her hair flowed down her back in thick, dark waves. Her deep amber eyes had only just turned from orange to gold, which only added to her unearthly beauty. The entrancing pallor of her skin emerged from the neckline of her midnight-blue dress; it was like finding a precious sapphire amidst the brown-grey of the woods.

Three days of burning agony had given her immortality. Three days of burning agony to give me eternal happiness.

Her face broke into a smile; she knew she had done well, honing her skills. Her hands reached for mine.

The electricity flowed between us, making my granite skin tingle. Desire coursed through me.

"Bella," I murmured, brushing my lips against hers.

~ * ~

I watched as he approached from a distance, walking effortlessly on the forest floor. I saw him pause, inhaling deeply. I could not resist any longer.

His golden gaze pierced mine, mesmerizing as always. He seemed to devour me in a single glance, a familiar kind of hunger in his eyes.

I smiled and took his hands, leading him deeper into the forest. He followed, trusting, as I would follow him anywhere he wanted. In this moment, we could simply _be_. Living a few stolen hours away from our family. For now, we could simply hunt—predators pursuing prey, free and wild and beautiful.

Together, Edward and I crept deeper into the forest, where the wild things are.

--

**THE END! I hope you liked the mini-epi and tell me so in the reviews! I'm now gonna tout my upcoming fic, **_**Everything I need to know, I learned in kindergarten**_**… it's sort of an Esme/Carlisle fic, which I didn't really see coming! And I've also got a good one in the early developmental stage, and that one should be pretty different if I do say so myself. Hope you enjoyed WTWTA, and drop me a line. Love you!**


End file.
